Freya's Daughter
by MarinasDiamond
Summary: When S.H.I.E.L.D - Agent Serena Jones meets Loki, the god of mischief and lies on a mission, she doesn't know that he will change her whole life yet. As it turns out, Loki found a Midgardian gifted with mysterious magical powers. Loki x OC (The sequel "Odin's son" is up! ID: 9490262)
1. Prologue

_This is my first story and english is not my maternal language, but I just had to write a fiction about Loki and an OC. So please forgive possible grammar and language mistakes! :)) I hope you enjoy the story and thank you for reading it! Reviews would be great! ;))_

- MarinasDiamond

* * *

The tall, dark-haired man walked through the white tunnels, holding a long cane and wearing a black suit and a silky, grey scarf. He had a confident smile on his lips, he knew exactly how to lie to his brother. Loki would stay the true king of Asgard and Thor, a mortal now, would stay in Midgard.

He was invisible to the Midgardians who crossed his path, and once he had made sure his brother would never return to his realm, Loki would take his hammer. Of course, the stupid Midgardians didn't have a clue about its power. Even though they were all small compared to him, the men in the tunnels were all visibly muscular and held enormous guns in their hands. But Loki didn't fear these petty mortals.

Serena almost ran. She was nervous and gripping her sharp, silver knife. There were armed men everywhere, but she didn't fear them since they worked for the same agency, she worried more about what she had been assigned to do. The girl took a deep breath and reminded herself of her powers, which were a gift and a curse at the same time. It protected her and she knew nobody could harm her.

Her task was easy: Phil Coulson had informed her about the blonde, extremely well-trained man who was determined to get his hammer back, a mysterious hammer which was found a few days ago in a crater in the desert. It was a mystery, nobody could explain how it got there and why no one could move it. Typically for S.H.I.E.L.D, they had to build a whole camp around it. The blonde man had knocked out a dozen agents until they were able to catch him. `Help questioning him´, Phil had called it, but the true meaning was clear and simple. Serena hated it when she had to use her power for this purpose. She sighed. It had been her decision.

Suddenly she stopped. The tall man in front of her was not an agent. His skin appeared almost white in the pale light of the tunnels and it was an extreme contrast to his black hair. The arrogant smile on his face send shivers over her spine. Serena focused for a second and reached out her mind. But instead of reaching a pool of sensations and emotions like usual, instead of seeing clear through them, her mind hit a wall. It was like ice, cold and smooth and flawless. Her mouth dropped. Impossible. She tried again, concentrated and send her energy against the wall. It didn't even scratch it, but the man noticed the woman standing in front of the next passage.

Loki felt the attack, sudden and hot. It was like fire trying to burn a way through his defences. How was that even possible? He had covered himself with magic, no Midgardian was able to see him nor attack him. Then again, a second attack, even stronger than the first. Loki's gaze fell on the girl staring at him. She had seen him. And she had attacked Loki, the god of magic and trickery. He smiled. How stupid she was.

`What are you doing here?´, she asked, her voice slighty trembling. `I didn't know there were Asgardians here on Midgard. I wonder why they let women gard their prisoners. Now, be a good girl and let me pass, or you shall regret it.´ the man in the black suit replied, still showing a threating smile. His voice was calm and soft. For a second, Serena was irritated. Asgardian? Midgard? What was he talking about? She was well-trained, so her face didn't show any motion, although inside, the young woman was panicking. Since she had discovered her power, never anyone had managed to block them. Never. The man wasn't armed, but Serena had a feeling he was much more dangerous than he seemed.`I don't know what you're talking about, seems like Blondie is not the only crazy guy around here. So now, tell me, what do you want?´

Loki studied her intensely. She was a small woman, even for a Midgardian, but she was a real beauty. She seemed young, and the most eye-catching thing about her was her long, curly, fire-coloured hair. The girl held a silver blade in her hand and her face seemed calm and unfrightened, eventhough Loki remarked how strong she was gripping her knife. Now curiosity took over him. `You're too small to be Asgardian. Just a simple, weak, insifignant mortal, your little magic doesn't change that. Such a waste to kill you, though. He took a step closer to her.

Serena made a choice. As a psychologist and a S.H.I.E.L.D – Agent she had already seen the ice-cold gaze of someone who would anything to achieve his goal, determinated, and without any regrets. The man in front of her – he wanted to get through this door, she was in the way and he would kill her. As he approached her, her instinct took over.

The third attack wasn't comparable to the first ones. Pain. The girl wanted to feel Loki unbearable pain, but he grinned. `You have talent, I admit, but you can't control it yet. And sadly for you, I am one of the few persons who can resist to your magic.´ Loki noticed with a satisfied smirk how the girl's eyes widened. Obviously, she wasn't used to defeat. With a few more steps, he was close enough to determine the sheer panic in her eyes. She raised the knife, he blocked it easily with his cane. The girl tried to hit him with the other hand, but Loki was quicker. She fought like someone who trained since years yet she had no chance against him. Loki was a god, an Asgardian and within seconds he had her own knife pointed against her throat and pressed against him with his cane. She struggled, but the god looked down at her mockingly. `Like I said, talent, but not much practice. Now you'll let me pass and you won't even dare to scream – none of your midgarian friends can see nor hear me.´ The girl looked up to him, almost holding her breath while her heart was beating fast. `I didn't come here tonight to kill Midgardians, I have far more important things to do, so consider yourself lucky to get away unharmed.´ Then he brought his face even closer to her and whispered in her ear, knowing that it would frighten her even more. `My name is King Loki of Asgard. And I promise you, we'll see each other again.´


	2. Chapter 1

The alarm of her mobile phone echoed through her head. Serena Jones woke up in the middle of the night and sleepy grabbed it from her bedside table. `Jones?´she muttered. `It's director Fury. I have to tell you something.´

* * *

It had been so easy. As soon as he was trough the portal, it had been a piece of cake to take the Tesseract, kill a few unfortunate mortals and control some minions, like the Agent with the bow, Clint Barton and the scientist, Eric Selveig. They had stolen a suv, and the agents had to watch powerless how he shoot down a Helicopter with his scepter. Now Loki was sitting in the suv next to Selvig and an other minion.

He looked out of the small window and noticed that it wouldn't get easy to orientate in Midgard. It was pitiful compared to Asgard and very different. Once he was King, Loki would make it beautiful and splendid again. He was indeed powerfull and intelligent, but he was aware that he needed Midgardians to help him, and finding useful ones would not be an easy task. A memory flashed through his mind, a red-haired woman with a silver knife and strong mental powers. She wasn't useless – actually she would make a perfect ally. Loki didn't know her name, but she was working with these agents, and with her outstanding looks there was a chance Barton knew her. `Agent Barton? Do you know a red-haired woman, working for your agency, tiny, ...´

`Of course I know her – Serena Jones. Actually, she would fit to this mission, she has some kind of magical power which is hard to explain, but you certainly know how to handle it. She's also rich and has lots of connections, and her money would make our task a lot easier.´Barton reportet. `But unfortunately, it's hard to lay hand on her. A simple touch of her can cause unbearable pain or can let her feel your emotions.´

Loki knew the girl was a liar. She didn't need touch to connect to another's emotions or to torture, he had felt her attack a year ago and it was powerful enough to overcome a far distance.

As god of lies, Loki was curious about her motives. Suddenly, one of his minions on his right spoke: `I know her, too. Serena Jones is my sister.´


	3. Chapter 2

`How could you let that happen, Fury? Why was he even there? You promised to watch over him, you promised! He could be dead by now. No. No, he can't be dead. Fury, I'll kill you if he's hurt. I swear..!´Serena was almost screaming into her phone. `Calm down, Agent Jones. We had no chance against them because we weren't prepared, but we will instantly do everything in our power to rescue your brother and some other agents. Now I want you to sit down and stay where you are, don't get involved, we'll handle it.´`Seriously? _We'll handle it_? Who is this mystery gang who kidnapped my brother? TELL ME FURY?´ she yelled hysterically. Taylor was her brother, her family, everything she had left. She had to protect him. She couldn't bear the tought of him being hurt. Serena had never trusted Fury, and she would do anything in her power to rescue Taylor.

* * *

Loki was almost euphoric. What a lucky coincidence that the ideal hostage was one of his minions. `My name is Taylor Jones, Sir. I can call her if you want to, she'll come immediately for my rescue.´

Barton had managed to find an underground place for all their helpers and Selveig's equipment. `But there's another problem. My sister is lying to S.H.I.E.L.D since the day they found her, she's actually able to control everyone's emotions and pain within a large area at the same time. I promised to keep it secret. ´ The boy was walking next to Loki, reporting everything important about her. `Can anyone explain, how and why she got such great magical powers?´Loki asked and stopped. Serena's brother looked very attractive yet nothing like his older sister. His skin was tan, his eyes and his hair of a chocolate-brown. Loki remembered her eyes being of a bright green, not as blue-green as his own, more leaf green. For that matter, her face hat seemed slightly familiar, but since it was impossible that he had seen her before in Asgard, Loki rejected this thought.`No, Sir. Not many people know about her, and the ones who do don't even know the whole truth.´

Loki gave a small nod to Barton, who grabbed Taylor and tied him up. It was time for Loki to keep the promise he made.


	4. Chapter 3

Serena was 19 years old when it happened.

When she thought back to it, she noticed that there had been signs. Things had changed. _She had changed. _

It was end of August and the first party she had gone to since her parents died. Her best friends, Haley and Caroline kept telling her to get out. Move on. Live your life. That's what her parents would have wanted for her.

Serena wore a black dress, simple and short. Usually, people dressed more splendid at Tony Stark' s Parties, but she decided to show that she was still mourning her parents. She didn't like Stark much, but he had been a friend of her father. Even though she would call it more business partner than „friend", she decided to go there. Anyway, if there was a party that would make forget grief and sadness, it was one of Tony Stark's. `Serena, you look so beautiful. Just like your mother. Great you're here, have a good time!´Stark greeted her enthusiastic. The young woman tried to return the smile. Just like her mother. What a wonderful way of reminding her that her mother actually was dead. Pepper followed him and said quietly to her: `Sorry, sweetheart. Tony forgets his manners sometimes, you know he can't handle things like that...´ Tony was already gone, entertaining his guests. She hugged Serena and smiled softly. `You're so strong, I know it must be hard for you...´Serena hold back a sigh. Pepper's compassion was genuine, but Serena had grown tired of the pitiful looks everyone gave her. Yes, they died. Yes, it was terrible and hard and almost impossible to handle. But pity woulnd't make it easier. `Thank you, Pepper. Excuse me, I'm gonna go for a walk, grab some fresh air´Serena muttered and made her way through the party guests to the exit.

The night was warm and starry. Serena just walked the street up, lost in her own thoughts, only hearing the sounds of her heels clicking. Suddenly, there were other steps coming from behind her. It seemed to be more than one person, going faster and faster. Serena instinctly accelerated too. She looked back and saw the frames of three men in the dark behind her. Why had she forgotten her bag at the party? Why had she left it? Serena tried to calm herself but failed as she reached the wall at the end of the street. The men behind her laughed. `Hey, there's a little bird who can't fly! Let's catch it!´one rough voice shouted. Serena turned to them and thought quickly. Her heart was beating fast when she slowly put her high heels out. The men approached, still laughing and making jokes. Serena took one shoe and held it like a weapon. `Ohh, darling, don't be so scared, this isn't going to get you far!´Serena went a step back. Then she noticed a small space between two of the man, who thought she was too afraid to move, small enough to run trough it. She took all her courage – and ran.


	5. Chapter 4

Now he just had to wait. The boy was tied to a chair, muzzled and locked in a glass cell. Barton had placed guards around him, but Loki was well aware that wasn't going to stop Serena. One thought, and every guard in the underground camp would lay on the floor, screaming in pain. Except Loki, who would caught her in surprise and then offering her a deal.

Fury stared at his phone. The girl had promised to stay where she was, safe in her apartment. Maria Hill approached him. `What did you say to her?´`Lies.´, Fury responded. `I coulnd't tell her that the whole S.H.I.E.L.D – Base has been destroyed or that her brother was kidnapped by a nordic god. That would only made her worry even more. You should have heard her on the phone, she was limit to a breakdown. I said it was an unknown new criminal gang´ Hill raised an eyebrow. `Sir, do you really think she'll stay calm when her brother's in danger? Do you really think she'll believe you?´

Serena was tempted to throw her phone against the wall. A gang of criminals that captured her brother? And some other agents? Fury was an intelligent man, but sometimes Serena was wondering if he was really that naïf to think she would buy his lies. His story was set up, but Serena was going to find out the truth. She changed her High Heels to soft leather boots, grabbed her silver knife and sat down in front of her laptop. Luckily, she knew how to use her brother's mobile phone's tracking system. Hopefully he would still have it on him.

Barton held the smartphone in his hands. `She's found us.´he muttered.

Serena ran quietly trough the tunnels. Suddenly, she heard two Soldiers passing across the opposite tunnel. She stopped and closed her eyes. Slowly, she began to feel every mind of every man in this tunnels. 62. Fury forgot to mention that it is a big gang, Serena tought sarcastically. She didn't want to hurt them, even if she could. What counted, was to find Taylor.

Loki changed into his golden armor. He felt the magic radiating from her.

Serena used her ability to make the soldiers frightened. Once she had them under control, they began to act like children, sitting in the tunnels and crying. She passed a dozen man to afraid to stop her. Serena smiled to herself. No need to torture everyone or to use her knife, when fear cut deeper than every sword. She ignored the exhaustion that followed her use of magic. After a short time, Serena found a glass cell and saw her brother tied up on a chair in it. Quickly, she grabbed a chair standing next to the monitors and hit it against the glass, when suddenly, something made her shiver. All of this was way to easy. And why was her brother the only captive, when fury said a few agents had been kidnapped. She knew it had been stupid to run rescue Taylor without a plan or the truth about his kidnapping. But by looking in his milky blue, eyes, Serena realized she'd made a big mistake.

It was a trap, but the only thing important was her brother. Serena took her knife and kneeled down before him. `Taylor, are you okay? Taylor? Are you hurt?´she whispered after she removed the muzzle and the ropes around his wrists. He looked at her and answered `I'm glad that you came.´ Serena reached out her mind and her eyes widened when she her brother's feelings were protected by an ice-cold, blue wall. A wall she recognized and that made her turn around, searching for the only person capable of building it. It was too dark to see him completely, but the tall man leaned nonchalant against the door of the cell.

Loki was agitated by the look on her face. First determination, realisation and now despair. `You.´she whispered. `Loki.´ He smiled and came closer. `I told you, we would see each other again. Put that blade down, you know you don't have a chance of getting out, love.´ She stand up, attacking him with the knife, but Loki had already expected her resistance and whiped it down with his scepter. He laughed mockingly, he was only playing with her, but she was fighting determinated and concentrated. `Sister, stop fighting him, he's our king.´a sharp voice exclamed behindthem. Serena swirlt around, only to see her brother with a gun in his hand, pointing it to his temple. `Stop it, or i'll shoot.´Loki observed the girl's eyes filling with tears. She gave up because she would never risk her brother's life. `Taylor, what are you doing? Taylor, please!´she begged. `He won't listen to you, he's under my control now. I won't say it again, girl.´Loki growled. Serena looked at him, pleading, and let the knife fall. `What do you want from me?´she asked with a shaking voice. The god of mischief smiled. She had understood that it wasn't about Taylor, and now he would take her under command. He pointed his scepter to her chest and let his magic flow to the tip of it. She only stared at it, unable to move. But nothing happened, and Loki felt how his magic bounced off a hot wall of fire. He bursted into a small laughter, he had expected her to resist against the Tesseract's magic. `Seems like we're both immune to the other's magic. However, I'm giving you a possibility to save his life. You'll have to comply to a few conditions first, of course.´

Serena was scared. Her brother was under control of an dangerous, crazy Killer from an other planet and she was completely powerless against him. There was no way to overcome him, not with her brother pointing a gun to his own head. Serena hated the feeling of defeat and surrender, but it was Taylor. Her familiy.


	6. Chapter 5

Serena didn't come very far before the man catched up to her. Now two of them were pinning her against the wall, all of them laughing. Serena couldn't even hear what they were saying, her head was filled with the sound of her heartbeat. The fear was overwhelming, and she was unable to scream. One of them cupped her cheek, when suddenly something changed. It was like a wall inside of her broke down, and she almost drowned in sensations – hate, anger, grief, fear, despair, aggression. She had no possibility of holding it back, and somehow she wished her attackers would suffer like she did. Instantly, all of it just left her in a wave of heat, and suddenly, the men were arching in pain, screaming and whining. Serena watched them in horror and then wished it would stop. And it did. Now they were kneeling on the street, locking up to her with disbelief. Then, one of them stood up and ran, while the others tried to follow him. Serena breathed heavily. She had no idea what just happened, she didn't even know what she'd done. Suddenly she heard a noise, and then she catched a sight of an other man, standing in the street and staring at her with his mouth dropped. Tony Stark, Serena thought, while everything began get dark around her.

* * *

She opened her eyes and at the same time, she remembered what happened. Serena laid in a soft, big bed in a bright room with a large window. Everything seemed fancy. She wasn't wearing her black dress, but instead she had a long man's shirt. Suddenly, the door went open and Pepper came in, with a worried look on her face. `Jarvis told me you were awake. How do you feel? Tony told me what happened, and he said you both made sure they would never bother young girls again.´ So Tony knew what happened? `I'm okay, Pepper. Really, everything's fine. I'll just call Taylor and then I'll go home, thank you for bringing me here.´Serena started, but was interrupted by Tony Stark himself, leaning at the door frame. `I see, sleeping beauty has finally woken up.´he said with his signature arrogant smile. `Pepper, can you borrow her some clothes? ´`Of course, I'll be back in a minute´, answered Pepper and left, not without giving Serena a comforting look.

For a while, Tony just looked at her without saying anything and sat down on the bed. `I followed these guys and... gave them a lesson. You weren't injured and after what I saw.. I thought there was no need to call the police.´`Thank you. I'm okay.´ Serena muttered. Thankfully Stark had done this without involving the police or the media. She had enough from them after her parent's accident. `Do you know.. what you did? ´So he had seen it, Serena hadn't imagined whatever she had done to those men. `I have no idea. He touched me, and I.. I don't know...´She had caused pain only by wishing it. It was impossible, yet there was no other explanation. She looked down to her hands. It was impossible. `You know, nothing is impossible.´ Tony Stark said like he had heard her thoughts. Well, he was in a matter of fact, one of the few persons with the right to say this sentence. Iron Man was an expert for impossible incidents. Her face lit up. He could help her. He was an arrogant, millionaire and a playboy, but he was also a genius. And something was wrong with her, deep down she knew it since her parents died.

Serena was the kind of person people called charismatic. Everyone adored her, and she was able to inspire them for anything. If she was sad, the people around her were compassionate. On the other side, her good mood was contagious. But after going through a hard time after their death, dealing with every kind of feelings, it had become more obvious, although Serena didn't realized it until the incident after the Stark Party. When she focused, she was able to read anyones emotions and after a while, she could even manipulate them. The problem was, that when her emotions became to strong, they took over everyone around her.

All of this sounded like a great superpower, but Serena always remembered that she could also cause pain if she wanted. Or if she coulnd't control herself.


	7. Chapter 6

Lilly and Daniel Jones were a rich couple, living in the glamorous Upper East Side in New York. He was a successful business person, while she was a talented pianist. Serena's life had all been about High School, dresses, shoes, boys and parties until the accident happened.

Their parents had decided to go on a road trip, since their dad loved driving around and visiting new places. Of course, he could have had a driver, but he and his wife always educated Serena and Taylor that being rich wasn't everything in life. They had been gone for 8 days, when the call came. Dead. Drowned. Their car drifted from a bridge. The old Serena drowned that day, too. And suddenly, Serena and Taylor Jones were orphans. From one day to another.

* * *

Serena and Caroline sat in a café, when Caroline started to talk about the accident again. `You know, maybe you should visit the place they died again, just to... ´`NO, I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS ANYMORE!´Serena screamed, tears running down her cheeks. She stood up and glared at her friend. `I'm done with everyone telling me what to do!´

The waitress, who was just taking the empty cups away, suddenly started to cry. `I'm sorry, I don't know what happened, I just feel so sad and... I... I'm sorry...´she sobbed. Caroline frowned. `What is happening?' Serena looked around. Almost every guest in the café was crying. It should have been a sign.


	8. Chapter 7

`You'll obey me utterly. You'll do anything to help carry out this mission. You won't try to escape nor asking anyone to help you. You won't betray me and you won't lie to me. You won't use your power until I command you otherwise´Serena swallowed. There was no loophole.`And for that I won't harm your brother.´Loki finished, observing the girl's reaction.

She would agree to his condition, but not until she made sure he had no loophole either. `You'll let him alive and unharmed even when you don't need my help anymore. And you'll not command anyone of your minions to kill or harm him. And that includes psychological and physical harm. And you'll release him as soon as you don't need me anymore´Serena claimed, holding her head high.

Loki was impressed. She was not that stupid, after all. He was fascinated by this little Midgardian and since he had no interest in this boy, he would agree on her terms. `You know that if you swear, your vow will be definite? I'll know if you break it the moment you do it, it's sealed with magic.´

Serena watched him smile a confident smile. He was pale, but looked really attractive, she had to admit that. Ravenblack hair and high, distinct cheekbones, thin lips and stunning eyes made him look like a nobel, even when his good looks had something threatening. His expression was soft and his voice warm and smooth, but his pale blue-green eyes showed no compassion. He wore a golden armor with green and black leather details, his scepter was glowing blue and seemed to pulsate of power.

`I swear.´Serena muttered. Loki grinned `Then I swear too. It's a deal, then.´Serena let out a little squeak when something ice-cold wrapped around her wrist. When she looked on it, she saw a light-blue spiral pattern around it, from her wrist up to her underarm. It glowed for a second, then faded. There was no way back now. A group of soldiers arrived, led by Agent Barton. Serena looked at him with surprise, but Barton didn't react. `Sir, do you want me to tie her up? The men are calmed down again, we have nothing to fear from her anymore´Barton gave Serena a despising glare. `There is no need for that, Agent Barton. Indeed, Miss Jones is one of us now. Aren't you, love? Now show Agent Barton - kneel.´She pressed her lips together and hold back her tears. If he wanted to take her freedom, fine, but her pride wasn't part of the deal. `Kneel. Now. Or do you already want to break your vow and see your brother suffer?´Loki repeated calmly but menacing. Serena stared hatefully at him, but Loki was amused by her distress. She kneeled slowly before him, holding her head high. Loki pressed her down with his scepter. `Good girl. Barton, give her the instructions.´


	9. Chapter 8

`Okay. I know someone who can take care of that...´Serena hold a list in her hand, managing to get all the things Selveig needed for whatever he was doing. Serena had money and she had the connections from her father's company, so it was an easy task for her. `How comes that no one found us here? You keep calling people, S.H.I.E.L.D should have found us within a half hour, even I did that easily´Serena asked Selveig curiously. Selveig was completely lost in his work, so Barton answered instead. `Loki cast some spell so that no one can found us. No one even thinks about us, except Loki wants him – or her -´Barton smiled at her scornfully, `to find us. We can even go outside, talk to people or move through town, but Fury and his people will just „overlook" us.´Serena was slightly impressed. They had moved her brother in another cell, he was still under Loki's control, but at least she knew he was safe.

`Where do you quarter all these people here?`she asked Barton while walking next to him, writing down everything he wanted her to do. `They sleep down here, it's not a big deal for people like them. But we should make sure they get enough to eat, we'll stay here for the next three weeks.´ He turned around to face her. `Jones; Loki, Selveig and me can't stay down here for the nights, so maybe you find a place more comfortable for me and Selveig.´Serena thought for a moment about it. `I'll reserve rooms for you in the Empire Hotel, if I'm not mistaken it's not far from us. It belongs to my father's company.´Clint agreed and added: `Loki is new to our world, you can't just put him in a hotel room. And I told him you were an expert for humans´Serena already suspected where Barton headed. `No, no, no. Not in my apartment. Not with me. There's no place, I don't think it's - ´Clint interrupted her. `You don't have a choice, I command it.´Loki joined them and asked: `What did you command Barton?´Serena smiled sweetly. `Nothing, Agent Barton commanded nothing. Actually, I don't remember vowing anything to him, so he has nothing to command. I just follow _the king's_ orders.´Clint rolled his eyes. `Sir, I told her you wanted to stay in her apartment, in order to learn about a Midgardian's everyday life. She could give you every information about S.H.I.E.L.D, since she has files about all important agents at home.´ `Yes, Miss Jones. Where is the problem? Loki asked. Barton answered `The problem is, that she doesn't follow _my_ orders.´The god of Mischief laughed. She was stubborn and rebellious, and she would obey even when she woulnd't miss an opportunity to show them otherwise. `Then I command you to lead me to your home.´ She glanced at Barton and said `Of course, Sir, when you say so. I happen to have a great guest room.


	10. Chapter 9

`Welcome to my humble home´Serena said opening her apartment's door. Loki followed her and Serena noticed a slight limb. `This are your chambers, woman?´he frowned. `This is not very.. small. My palace in Asgard is nothing compared to this... hut.´`If you don't like it, you should have stayed in Asgard. Believe me, this is one of the better apartments in New York´Serena answered, a bit offended. Her apartment was large and tastefully furnished. She led Loki to his room. Serena thought it was perfect for him, since it was painted in light green which seemed to be his favourite colour. He looked lost all their way from the underground to her apartment. Of course, Serena had played with the thought of escaping, but she remembered her vow and the blue band around her wrist. This whole situation was crazy, escorting a norse god who wanted to enslave humanity to her home. Barton and Selveig had explained a small part of his plans to her, only enough for her to understand what she had to do. And she didn't like his plans, but she was willing to make the best out of her misery. For her brother.

* * *

_I'm sorry it's such a short chapter! The next ones will be more flashbacks on how Serena learns to control her ability and her connection to S.H.I.E.L.D. And of course, more Loki-Chapters, which are more difficult and more fun to write. ;)  
Thank you for reading and following my story, It's great to know that people like it even if my english is not perfect :)) _

_Liebe Grüße from Germany! - MarinasDiamond_


	11. Chapter 10

After she came home, Serena sat down on her sofa and cried. She simply didn't know how to handle it. Not the attack, her „superpower" how Tony called it. He was staying for a few weeks in New York and agreed on helping her, even though she had no idea how and why he wanted to do that.

The next days, she had visited the Stark Tower, sitting with Tony and Pepper in his lab the whole day. `Now, try it again. Make her angry´Tony demanded. `But I'm not angry, it won't work. I told you, I can't control it.´she complained. `Serena, it can't be that difficult.´Tony sighed. `And you know that because..? she replied angrily. He was such a nag sometimes. `I know that it won't work if you don't stop complaining.´Tony said dryly. Serena took a deep breath and focused again. This time, she didn't try to make Pepper angry. She tried to reach her mind first. Suddenly she felt something, a burning sensation that she had felt the night of the attack. Carefully, Serena touched Pepper's ... mind? Spirit? Heart? It was a pool of emotions, swirling around, comparable to colours pulsating and blending together. Serena imagined it red and full of little storms, agitated and restless, like anger. And suddenly, Pepper stood up. `Tony, I've told you a HUNDRED OF TIMES I don't want to be your test subject for your experiments. I'VE TOLD YOU!´she yelled. Serena watched amazed, how the woman turned from relaxed to completely furious. `Great, Miss Jones, now please make her calm again.´Tony laughed. Serena focused and within a few seconds, Pepper calmed down and laughed too. Serena smiled proudly.

* * *

Serena looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was still the same person from the outside, but from the inside... well actually Serena didn't knew what exactly she was. It was easier, now that she managed to control her emotions. But still, her „powers" remained a mystery. With Tony's help, Serena had learned to accept this part of her. Her reflection looked as nervous as she felt. Taylor had a right to know the truth, Serena thought, she hoped he could handle it. After her parents' death, Taylor had temporary managed her father's company and she did her best to help him. What was she going to tell him? `Hey, I think I have some kind of superpower, it's creepy and dangerous, so please keep it a secret and try to not freak out about it´? Suddenly, she had an alarming thought. What if he thought she was crazy? What if he didn't believe her? Tony believed it immediately, but only because he had seen it with his own eyes and because he had an open mind for crazy things. How was she going to prove Taylor, that she was more than charismatic? And even if he believed her, would he treat her like a freak? An abomination? No one could trust his own feelings beside her, Serena realised. No. She had it under control. The reflection looked worried. `I'm just going to tell him the truth and see how he reacts. Sounds like an easy plan´Serena muttered to herself. She went in the bright living room and turned the stereo system on. Music was the best way to relax , and she had to wait until Taylor returned from a business meeting. She sat down on the leather sofa and listened to her favourite song. _And it's hard to dance with the devil on your back, so shake him off.. _he would come back in ten minutes. Ten minutes until she had to explain the craziest thing that ever happened to her. _It's always darkest before the dawn _Serena hoped so. There had been enough darkness in her life the past three months.

Suddenly the phone rang. Serena picked up. `Hello Miss Jones. My name is Agent Phil Coulson.´

* * *

_I just had to include some Florence + The Machine lyrics, I absolutely love her music!  
__Her songs are the perfect soundtrack for the story if you need one ;)_


	12. Chapter 11

Loki looked around her place. Once he was king of Midgard, he would build a palace, worth a glorious king as himself. But until then, the girl's room would be enough. `Are you hungry?´Serena asked carefully. `Yes, love. Make me some food.´ Lifting her eyebrow, Serena pointed at his armor. `Are you going to wear this the whole time? My brother has some clothes here, maybe you like something more comfortable until we go shopping.´ `Do you really think I want used clothes? My magic will do the work until tomorrow.´Loki hissed. Serena shrugged and went back to the kitchen. Serena wasn't exactly a good cook, she prefered to eat in town. But for this arrogant god she would make something simple. Pancakes seemed like a good idea.

After a short while, Loki came in, wearing black leather trousers and a green tunic-like shirt. As much as she despised him, Serena admitted that he looked stunning. She looked quickly back to her pancakes, but Loki had noticed her admiring glance. He smiled pleased. Woman had always prefered Thor over him, admiring and worshiping him. Not that they despised Loki, he knew he was an appearance too, but Loki had been the darker, more unimpressive brother. But with this girl, Loki would not have to fight for her attention. She was his, the moment she vowed to obey him. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice that she was serving the meal on the wooden table in the kitchen. He joined her at the table. Serena observed Loki's disgusted look, but he picked up a piece of pancake. It was not that bad, he decided.

* * *

There was a god sitting at her kitchen table. It was such an odd situation Serena could hardly eat. She had to pull herself together. `So, Loki... we can go shopping tomorrow if you want to.´she hesitated. He was easy to upset, and her brother's life depended on this. `Yes, love. And then you'll show me this town. I want to see my future capital.´Well, at least he had a clear goal. `Because you want to enslave humanity?´Loki looked up from his pancake. `No, I want to rule over it. I'm their king. But that's none of your business. You have the honor of serving you king already.´Serena bit her lip. This man, or god, was totally nuts. And she had to obey him.


	13. Chapter 12

Serena buried her face in her hands. S.H.I.E.L.D, she had never heard of them. She had a terrible feeling that they weren't that harmless as Phil Coulson wanted her to believe. Should she really go meet a man she didn't even know? Something was wrong with him. She passed her hand through her curled hair. Then she had an idea. If someone would have told her a few weeks ago that she would trust Iron Man aka Tony Stark and even consider him as a friend, she would have laughed. She never really liked him, seeing him only on a few occasions. But since that night, she had come to trust him. He was her friend, and he and Pepper were the only people who knew about her. Maybe they knew something about S.H.I.E.L.D. Jarvis picked up immediately. `How can I help you, Miss Jones?´`Can you get Tony for me? Please? It's really important.´There was a short interruption, then she heard Tony's familiar annoyed voice. `What is so important that you have to disturb me? I'm working.´Serena answered outright:`Tony, do you know an agency named S.H.I.E.L.D?´The silence was alarming.

`How do you know about them? What do they want from you?´

`Tony, what is this about. Tell me, Agent Coulson wants me to meet him. He said he had something to offer.´

`I'm sure he does. Listen, Serena, I've told no one about you and your... whatever you want to call it. But there is a small chance they know about you.´  
`_A small chance? _Tony, who are these people? And how could they possibly find that out? What do they want from me?´Serena hissed back. She was already tensed enough because the meeting with her brother, she didn't more trouble.  
`S.H.I.E.L.D means Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. They're a gouverment's agency and they're supposed to be the good guys. Maybe they could help you.´Serena rolled her eyes. _Maybe_ didn't sound very convincing. `And you could help them. Go meet Phil Coulson, you can talk to him´ Which meant, telling her brother the truth had to wait. Wonderful. `Tony, I trust you. But you'll have a lot of explaining to do, because I still don't understand how they found out.´Serena just hang up. So, first a meeting with a shady agent, then telling her brother that she was a total freak. Awesome.


	14. Chapter 13

She met him in a café near the Brooklyn Bridge. It seemed very public for a meeting with a secret agent, but it was fine with her.

Phil Coulson already sat at the table when he saw the girl come in. She was perfectly dressed,a tight light-grey dress with a black blazer over it, the sleeves casually rolled up. A long necklace with pearls that matched her hair and black high heels with a red bottom made her outfit look expensive and stylish. Her hair was red, but it was not a faded-out blond or a carroty orange, but more a fiery, deep red which seemed to be her natural hair color. That and her white skin, and her delicate and beautiful features made every man turning his head when she entered the café.

So this was the girl Natasha Romanoff had found by spying on Tony Stark. Fury suspected her to be a threat, someone S.H.I.E.L.D should lock up. She looked anything but a threat to Coulson, but it was not his job to question Fury. And he also knew, that beauty could hide danger as well. He made her a sign and she sat down in front of him. Coulson noticed a sad, distrustfully look in her eyes, as well as slight under eye circles. He had read that the girl had lost her parents three months ago, and if what Agent Romanoff found out was the truth, she had enough reasons to be restless at night.

`Agent Coulson.´The young woman said, looking expectant and suspiciously at the same time. `Miss Jones, it's such a pleasure to meet you. I just have a few propositions to make, like I already said on the phone. Our agency is extremely good in finding special people, like yourself, Miss Jones.´He said with a smile. `Tell me, what does your agency with special people?´she asked.  
Coulson had to hold back a sigh. He had been informed about her friendship to Stark, and there was a big chance he had already talked to her about him before the meeting.

`We try to help them. I heard about your... situation and I present my condoleances.´`Thank you. But I don't need help.´she muttered. `Maybe you can help us´Serena raised an eyebrow, but Agent Coulson still smiled. `You have abilities that can be very helpful. Our agency protects people, but like any secret agency we have to know if our agents are really on our side, you understand?´Serena nodded. She began to understand where he was going. But she still ignored what exactly he knew about her. `And what abilities do you mean?´she asked carefully. `Well, my source told me you had emphatic abilities. When you touch someone, you perceive his emotions and you can change them, isn't it?´ Serena cheered inside. They thought it worked by touch and they had no clue that she could manipulate pain as well. Not a reliable source, apparently. That way, she could really help them without fearing to get locked up or treated like a freak. No wonder he was so comfortable around her, he didn't knew what she was capable of. `Yes, that's right. Mr. Stark helped me to discover this ability, even tough it's still hard for me to believe it.´she answered. She didn't lie, she only left out a few details. Agent Coulson smirked. `Believe me, Miss Jones. If you only knew what unlikely and extraordinary things I've already seen! Your ability doesn't sound impossible to me, you're by far not the first special person S.H.I.E.L.D has recruited.´


	15. Chapter 14

The girl in front of him bit her lip silently. She didn't seemed scared of him at all, more frustrated. She didn't respect him like he deserved him, she only hated the thought of obeying. Loki was willing to change that. `Barton told me, you have valuable information about Fury's people. But that can wait until tomorrow. Now, I want to rest.´He stood up, and Serena noticed that limp again. `Are you okay?´she asked, pointing at his leg. Loki hesitated. He didn't want to appear weak in front of her. But on the other side, being injured was worse `When I fell from the Bifrost, a little piece of it stayed stuck in my leg. I can't heal it with magic and I had no time to take care of it yet´he muttered. Suddenly, Serena felt sorry for him. He fell from that rainbow bridge on earth, which sounded pretty painful. And Serena knew more than anyone else what pain meant. `I can help you. S.H.I.E.L.D had me trained in first aid, and I think I do it. I can take it out.´Loki looked at her surprised and tilt his head a bit to the side. He did that a lot, actually. `And why would you do that, mortal?´She blushed slightly. `I know how it is to feel pain. And don't call me „mortal". I have a name.´Loki smiled slyly `If you wish so, pet. Now, I command you to help me, pet´Serena rolled her eyes. That nordic god was so freaking annoying. She choose to ignore his new nickname and told him to make himself comfortable on the couch. Serena picked up the first aid kit, her glasses and a bottle of whiskey. She reached him a glass of it and he rolled up his trousers. It was only a small piece of shining glass, the sight of so much blood scared her for a second. `Please don't move.´she muttered, kneeling on the floor so that she was at the same height as the couch.

Loki watched the girl taking a pair of tweezers. Of course did she knew how real pain felt, he had forgotten that she was capable of empathy. And she was kind enough to help him, so Loki didn't move as she put her hand on his shin. Her touch was gentle and carefull, and Loki already expected pain as she slowly put the piece of glass out. But there was nothing. He felt nothing. He noticed how Serena bit her lip again, and Loki realized that he had completely overlooked a part of her ability. He frowned. She tried to help him as much as possible to keep her brother alive, even if that meant taking her enemy's pain away. Even if she had to feel it herself. Loki began to admire her determination and he almost envied her brother for having a family like her. A family, that would never let him down or outcast him.


	16. Chapter 15

He had given her a file with information about her job. She would study Psychology at a University of her choice and be trained by S.H.I.E.L.D. She would learn to defend herself and to work for the agency, and as soon as she finished her study she would work as psychological consultant. It included interrogating enemies and agents as well, and by touching them she would be a human lie-detector. They wanted her to manipulate more complicated cases, but she would mainly do psychological routine controls. `Some agents have some more delicate problems that can't be discussed with outsider´ Whatever that meant, Serena thought, it didn't sound very comforting. But she had to look at the whole picture. It was not only a well-payed job they were offering, but also safety for her and her brother. And it had been her plan to become Psychologist anyway, so it didn't matter if she helped a government agency to protect people.

A little voice in her head reminded her that she had lied to Agent Coulson. If they knew that she could hurt people, they would have marked her as enemy. Now, she had to warn Tony and make him promise to keep her secret.

_ I know, a very chapter ;) But don't worry, I'll upload two chapters today! _


	17. Chapter 16

It was time to finally tell Taylor. Her brother came in, sitting at the kitchen table and grinned. `How are you, big sister?´He was in a good mood and Serena was sorry she had to burden him again. The young woman rolled her eyes. `I'm fine, thank you.´She put down a cup of coffee in front of him. `You wanted to talk, so I'm listening.´Taylor said light-hearted. He had handled their parents' death much better than her. `It's not easy to tell you, and I've been thinking so much about how to explain what happened.´she began carefully. But her brothers chocolate-coloured eyes looked warm and understanding, and suddenly it was easy. She talked and talked and told him about everything that happened since the incident at Tony Stark's Party. She left nothing out, the sessions with Tony and Pepper, Agent Coulson's call and his offer and her lie. After she finished, Taylor just watched her silently. Then he spoke slowly `You know it's sounds crazy.´

`I know.´

`But all of this really happened?´

`Yes.´

`Then I believe you. And you should take that job offer, but only under one condition.´

`Okay.´

Their conversation was slightly awkward, Serena was still puzzled that Taylor took it so easy.

`I become a S.H.I.E.L.D – Agent as well. Listen, I want to protect you as much as you want to protect me. I'm strong and willing to learn everything they want me to. ´

Serena took his hand and looked into his eyes. `Taylor, you can't believe how happy I am that you accept what... I am. But the reason I lied to them is that I want us to be safe. S.H.I.E.L.D is a secret agency with many enemies and their missions are going to be too dangerous. We only have each other´she pleaded. She hadn't expected this. How could he even think of working for them too? Taylor had been a Quarterback in High School and that made him strong and trained. He was smart, but still. It was out of question. `You can't change it, Serena. It's my choice. And I'm your brother, it's me who is supposed to look out for you. And working for the same agency will make sure that nothing bad happens to you.´He stood up. `Serena, you're my sister. And you having freaky superpowers no one understands doesn't change that. I know you woulnd't hurt anyone.´He hugged her, and Serena had tears of relief in her eyes.


	18. Chapter 17

Loki went to the guest room, which he actually liked, since it was painted in light green. Everything was clean and neat, so he would have no problem sleeping there. Serena was under the shower, even when Loki had no idea what a shower was. But he suspected it to be like a bath in Asgard. Now alone, he could think about his next steps. Selveig needed time to get all the equipment necessary to build a portal, so Loki had plenty of time getting to know the Midgardians. His spell made sure no one would search for him. The god of mischief smiled to himself. He would have plenty of time to spend with his new pet as well. She was a real beauty and Loki hadn't overseen the soldier's glances at her. In Asgard, most woman were blond, had blue eyes and were incredibly tall compared to those tiny Midgardians. Serena had big eyes with long lashes and full lips, even if she didn't really realize how beautiful she was and what effect she had on men. And she was all his. Maybe he should remind her of that fact, he thought and went up the stairs to her room. She was sitting on her bed, and her long hair was wet, wavy and more auburn than red. He liked it that way. She was dressed in man's shirt which was long enough to serve her as nightgown. Serena looked up from her book as he walked in. Loki was pleased as he noticed her blush. He was only wearing his pants, he had removed his tunic for sleeping, and now the girl had to keep her eyes from his chest. `I just wanted to wish you a good night, pet.´he said with a big smile before walking out the room to his chamber.

* * *

Serena coulnd't believe it. He really had the impudence of entering a girl's room without knocking and without a shirt. Before she had time to react, he smiled wickedly, wished her a good night and left again. She felt her cheeks turning pink, and she saw his satisfied look as he noticed her blushing. Such a bastard! She hated this wanna-be-king who had kidnapped her brother, practically enslaved her, and who was now sleeping in her guest room. Serena switched off the lights. Loki, the god of trickery and mischief, she thought getting sleepy, looked amazing shirtless.


	19. Chapter 18

The next morning, Serena woke up early. For a second everything seemed like any other morning, but she knew that nothing was the same. She had a norse god in her guest room. Serena stood up, dressed and then took out a file out of the safe hidden behind a painting. Not a very original hiding place, but it was enough to store her S.H.I.E.L.D – files she held at home. Most of them were in her office at S.H.I.E.L.D, but they were all lost in the explosion. Nevertheless she had a few files in her safe, files she needed to think about. She opened the one titled `Loki Odinsson (Asgardian)´There were not much information about him, not even a picture. Back in New Mexico, she had been the only one seeing him in person. On the opposite, the other agents had seen the destroyer controlled by Loki, who wanted revenge on his older brother Thor. There were only a few notes on his character, he was a `dangerous, vengeful enemy.´But Serena remembered what Jane Foster had said _There's always a part of the truth in mythology. S_he put the file back into her drawer and gripped a heavy book with the title "Norse mythology" Since the New Mexico incident, S.H.I.E.L.D had tried to resolve the mystery of Asgard, a foreign planet and Thor, the god of thunder with science, but Serena knew where she would find more answers. _Loki, god of mischief, trickery, lies and magic; half god and Jotuun. _

* * *

Serena decided to make breakfast, but remembered that her housekeeper would come at 7. She ran in the kitchen, only to find Maria preparing breakfast and Loki sitting at the table, obviously waiting for Serena. `Miss Serena, you forgot to tell me that you have visitor.´the small woman said with a big smile. Luckily, Loki didn't seemed to have harmed her. `Yes, sorry Maria. I totally forgot. Thank you, you can take a day off today, if you want to.´Serena wanted her to be safe, and living in the same apartment as Loki was definitely not safe. Maria understood immediately. `Of course, Miss Serena. You call me when you need me´she said with her polish accent. Maria worked since 7 years for the Jones' family, and she was almost part of it. She had little crinkles around her eyes and her mouth from smiling and laughing, and Maria's warm eyes gave Serena a feeling of home and safety. The housekeeper left, and Loki raised an eyebrow. `I wasn't going to hurt your servant, pet. Have you got more servants?´Serena sighed and sat at the table as well. `First of all, with you I never know if you're going to hurt oder kill someone. Secondly, she's not really a servant, more a housekeeper. She get's paid, you know? And thirdly, I don't need any more „servants". Maria just comes here twice a week to help.´ The day had just began and Loki was already annoying. The next challenge was to convince him to wear one of Taylor's shirts only until they had bought something else. But finally they made their way out in town, Loki following her through the streets of New York.

* * *

`I don't like this city. Too many people´Loki complained. Serena lead him to a shopping mall into an expensive clothing store. A woman came to them and asked `Can I help you?´`Yes.´Serena answered before Loki could. `He needs a couple of jeans, shirts, underwear, shoes, maybe something to sleep in. Casual and chic, please. I don't know his size but...´The woman looked a bit confused, but didn't ask why this man would need a whole new wardrobe and didn't even knew his own size. `No problem, I'll find it´she said.`Oh and he likes green, black and more.. cold colours.´Serena added with a glimpse on Loki, who looked arrogant and confident like usual. The woman disappeared, picking out clothes for him, while Serena sat down on the chair in front of the cabin. Loki followed her. `Don't you have a tailor, love?´`No I don't. It would take away the fun of shopping. And don't call me love´she answered, smiling. Loki liked her smile, he hadn't seen it yet, but it was beautiful, genuine and seemed to light up the room. Which was probably due to her power. Still, her smile reminded him of someone.

* * *

_Hello guys, I'm sorry it took me so long to upload a new chapter... but now I'm back with more Loki! :D  
Again, thank you for reading/following my story. Leaving a review would be very nice :) _


	20. Chapter 19

Serena Jones had worked for S.H.I.E.L.D since three years now, as well as Taylor, who was an agent in training. She liked what she was doing, and finally her life went normal. Or at least as normal as it could be.

Serena had sessions with agents who had seen or done terrible things, and even if they were handling it perfectly, Fury insisted on „routine sessions". Those „routine sessions" consisted of the agent telling her every detail of their mission and how they felt carrying it out. Normally, they didn't like to go to a psychologist and they figured it was not worth their time. But what Fury forgot to mention, was that the young woman looked out for possible traitors the moment they shook hands. What Fury didn't know, was that Serena manipulated them the whole session. Every agent felt relaxed and comfortable as soon as he entered her room and Serena figured it made them willing to talk more. She had already discovered two spies from a terror organisation, who revealed their attitude towards fury and S.H.I.E.L.D when Serena perceived a flash of pure hate when she mentioned Fury's name. Of course it wasn't a prove, but after a bit of investigation it was clear that they were guilty of treason and of several assassinations of S.H.I.E.L.D – Agents.

Most agents told her stories that sounded totally impossible, but Fury sent her files with general information about their missions. No details of course, but enough to understand what they were talking about.

Her job required also to travel a lot since Phil Coulson had come to estimate her help with people who didn't want to cooperate. He said it was easier when they hadn't to use violence. Serena shivered of the thought of those methods of interrogation, but reminded herself that they weren't necessary anymore since she could make anyone talk only with using her empathy abilities. Sometimes she had the feeling that Fury knew the truth about her powers, but Serena didn't want to use torture on anyone so she ignored his scepticall looks. They also asked her to to psychological profiles of ennemies or agents, and one day Phil Coulson called her asking her to begin a profile of a blond captive in New Mexiko.

* * *

_Next chapters will take place in "Thor" and explain how she met Loki in New Mexico. :)) Reviews are love! _


	21. Chapter 20

_Special thanks to MarauderElm22151 for the first review! This chapter is dedicated to you, your review made my day! :)) _

* * *

`It's urgent, Agent Jones, so please come immediately. We need your help.´ So Serena took one of S.H.I.E.L.D privat jets together with a few reinforcement agents. She held her silver knife in her hands. It was a family heirloom, it was long and extremely sharp. The blade was out of polished silver and there were ivy patterns around the grip.. It was extraordinary and before her new job she had never used it. Now she took it on every mission, believing it brought her luck. And she could defend herself with it without having to use her power.

Serena wore a black jeans, high black boots and a black leather jacket which matched the S.H.I.E.L.D – uniforms as she walked down the tunnels of the camp. `Help interrogate the prisoner´meant `manipulate the prisoner to think he could trust them and spill the beans.´She didn't really like it to use her ability for this purpose, she prefered relying on her psychological skills. She had been an excellent psychology student.

Something about this job was wierd. 80% of S.H.I.E.L.D – missions were wierd, Serena thought smiling, but they were never about hammers appearing out of space. She had read the file, but even Coulson had no idea where this hammer came from let alone the well-trained, blonde crazy man who knocked out several also well-trained agents only to get to this hammer. But he failed to pull it out the rock it was stuck in. She didn't like this mission and she didn't like this alien hammer. Serena simply had a bad feeling about it. As as she walked down the white tunnels, she felt something like a dark presence, but she coulnd't describe it.  
She decided to run.

_Suddenly she stopped. The tall man in front of her was not an agent. His skin appeared almost white in the pale light of the tunnels and it was an extreme contrast to his black hair. The arrogant smile on his face send shivers over her spine. Serena focused for a second and send a part of her mind out. But instead of reaching a pool of sensations and emotions like usual, instead of seeing clear through them, her mind hit a wall. It was like ice, cold and smooth and flawless. Her mouth dropped. Impossible. She tried again, concentrated and send her energy against the wall. It didn't even scratch it, but the man noticed the woman standing in front of the next passage. _


	22. Chapter 21

After a little while, the woman came back with a big pile of clothes. Serena sighed. This would probably take the whole day. But Loki was actually uncomplicated. She sat in front of the cabins and Loki tried one of the jeans and the shirts on. He came out and asked: `Do Midgardians wear this every day? There's nether metal nor leather, how can you fight with this?´Serena chuckled. `Most Midgardians don't have to fight. But it suits you´ Indeed Loki looked even more attractive with his jeans, a light-blue shirt and a black leather jacket. At least he didn't look that threatening anymore. Serena got curious.`What do Asgardian woman wear? Do they all dress like this woman who was in New Mexiko with Thor?´she asked. Loki winced and throwed a furious look at her. `Don't mention him.´he growled. Serena had hit a nerv, obviously. It had been dump to talk about Thor and Loki looked like he would kill her if she said another word.

Loki saw how the young woman looked down on her hands. It wasn't her fault that he hated his older brother. Adoptive brother, Loki reminded himself. And he didn't want to frighten his pet, since she had been very helpful. His leg was completely healed since she had removed the piece of the Bifrost. `They wear long, silky gowns and golden jewelry. And not those shoes with high heels. Or pants.´he answered her question and pointed at her. Midgardian woman were odd, Loki thought, but he understood why Thor was so fascinated by one of them. In Asgard, he only knew the woman of the court and except for Sif, they were all the same. Boring, dumb, superficial and they had only eyes for Thor. All they did was caring about their dresses and a good match at court. Serena on the opposite was a good fighter, was able to do powerful magic and was determined to save her brother. Actually, if Loki taught her how to properly control her ability, she would become a useful magician and could help him rule over Midgard.


	23. Chapter 22

_This chapter is for you, Natalie! You can't imagine how happy it made me to read your review :) Thank you so much!  
__There are people reading it but they don't review/follow/favourite it :( _

* * *

After he had tried on all the clothes, a woman packed them up and Serena paid with a small rectangle out of an wierd material he had already seen many times since he was on Midgard.

Ten minutes later, Serena and Loki were sitting in a restaurant and Serena explained: `Anyone can eat here, you just order what ever you choose and then you pay for it.´

`In Asgard, the royal family has a cook, of course. The simple folks cook for themselves.´

`I'm a really bad cook, so I'm lucky to have Maria´Serena said smiling.

`A woman who can't cook? We don't have that in Asgard. except for Sif.´Loki smiled, too.  
`Seems like you guys have an old-fashioned view about women.´Serena answered, lifting her eyebrow. Although women didn't have much to say in Asgard, Serena loved to hear stories about this unknown realm.

`Seems like everything else in Midgard is more old-fashioned than in Asgard.´Loki said teasingly. `I would love to see Asgard´ Serena exclaimed. `It is, indeed, beautiful. Splendid. Once I become King, I'll return Midgard to his former glory.´Loki answered proudly. `By destroying it?´Serena asked and watched Loki's reaction carefully.

Loki didn't like her talking like this to him. He was a god after all and she was a tiny, unimportant human, a minion. `I will not destroy Midgard -´`You mean earth.´`Earth. I will not destroy earth neither I wan't to exterminate humans. On the contrary, I'm going to free you. Free you from the burden of Freedom. Humans need to be ruled, you crave for ruling.´ Wow. He was really believing what he was saying, Serena thought. It was alarming.`With me as your king, there will be peace and prosperity for everyone.´he continued. `I understand your concept and you're not the first man to think he could rule over everyone.´Serena replied. `I'm psychologist, and it is known that every human being has a longing for freedom. You may have peace and prosperity for a short while, but then rebellions and revolts will start.´ She stand up to his stare without blinking.

Loki coulnd't decide if he liked her being so defiant. He wasn't used to this kind of reaction. As a prince of Asgard, not much people had dared contradicting him, and even if they did, Loki was always superior in a dispute. There was a reason they called him silver-tongued.

He smirked viciously. `You're right. A simple man can't rule over humanity and you, my dear, you missed the point – I'm not a man. I'm a god.´He knew he had won the argument.


	24. Chapter 23

Crazy and incredibly alarming. Serena didn't knew other words to describe what just happened. One moment, he had whispered in her hear _`My name is King Loki of Asgard. And I promise you, we'll see each other again.´_ and the next moment, he was gone. Just vanished. For a moment, the young woman was just too shocked. A few minutes, she could just stand there while her mind tried to process this occurrence. He had blocked her power. But she had to pull herself together. She took her pager and alarmed Coulson. Serena ran to the passage, through the next tunnel and bumped into him.

-`Agent Jones. Are you okay, you look ... upset´he said.

-`I... I'm fine. But your prisoner.. something is wrong, we have to..´Serena tried to explain breathlessly.

She felt Coulson grabbing her, as she started to feel dizzy. She felt that dark presence growing stronger than before, what meant Loki was near, probably with the prisoner. And he was doing something with her, Serena realized. She fought against fainting. Coulson's voice seemed distant `Help me, can someone sit her down?´She saw shadowy shapes around her. Serena clenched her teeth together. She wouldn't faint. She wouldn't faint. She kept repeating that to herself, as someone sat her down on a chair. `I don't know what's up with her, can someone give her a glass of water?´ she heard Coulson again.

-`The prisoner...´she whispered.

-`It's okay, Serena. He's tied up, there's no need for you to worry.´someone tried to calm her.

-`Someone else is here..´Serena tried it again.

-`Check the cameras.´Coulson ordered.

-`Sir, there's no one else in the camp or in the cell.´a voice of an other agent reported. Serena felt someone laying a hand on her forehead. -`Fever. I think you're sick, Agent Jones. I'll be right back.´

Serena felt another wave of dizziness hitting her. This Loki guy prevented her from interrupting him in whatever he was doing. And unlike him she didn't have a impenetrable wall around her mind and she was helpless against his attack. Suddenly, everything went clear again. She wasn't fainting anymore, and she sat up. `I'm fine´she muttered as an agent reached her the glass of water. Well, she wasn't dizzy anymore, but she still felt feverish. Coulson came back. `Serena, I insist that you return home.´`No, I'm fine, really. I'll just stay calm a few days.´she said, smiling reassuringly. Coulson just raised an eyebrow. `Serena Jones. You almost fainted, you have high fever and you look extremely pale. You won't stay here. We let the prisoner go anyway, we'll keep an eye on him. But there's nothing interesting happening here, so you'll take a flight home. Now.´Damn, Serena thought. Phil Coulson seemed all nice and sweet, but he could have quite a bit of authority if he wanted to.

* * *

_poor Serena is sent home before the real fun begins ;) but I didn't want to involve her too much in the Thor movie..._


	25. Chapter 24

Serena thought about Loki's words. Although he was immune to her power, she instinctively knew it was not the whole truth. Of course, he believed he could rule over humanity. But his motives were definitely not freeing humanity and especially not bringing „peace and prosperity" for everyone. They left the restaurant and returned to Serena's apartment and stored his new clothes in the closet.

Then, they walked down the streets until they reached an abandoned, empty boutique. Back in the store there were stairs who led to an iron door. Loki opened it easily, which didn't surprise Serena. She knew he was strong, she had fought only a day ago with the god who was hopelessly superior to her. She entered the dark, moisty tunnels and saw the heavy door closing behind her. A shiver ran down her spine. Loki didn't notice and went forward. After a short while they entered Selveig's lab, where Barton was giving orders busily. Suddenly, Loki seemed to glow and Serena watched amazed as his clothes turned into his golden armour and his scepter appeared in his hand. `Sir, we organized a few more items Dr. Selveig needs to make the Tesseract ready. I called an old friend, so tomorrow more weapons should be delivered. ´Barton reported as Loki approached. `Jones, we may need to pick up a device for 's equipment in Boston and it's quite big. Make yourself useful.´Clint Barton continued and glared at Serena. Serena only rolled her eyes and took her mobile. She went a bit further down the hall, in front of the tunnel who led on the outside. Serena searched the number of a logistic company and organized the transport of Selveig's device from Boston to their quarter. It took a short while, but after she hang up, Serena looked around. No one paid attention to her.

* * *

_I know, short chapter... there's more action in the next ones! :)_

_I would love to know your opinion about it, so please leave a review! _


	26. Chapter 25

Maybe it was the perfect opportunity to call her friend Caroline. Serena already thought about warning her and telling her to leave town, and at the same time, Caroline could check on Jane and Darcy in New Mexico. Of course, Serena remembered her vow. However, she wasn't asking for help nor was she trying to escape. She wasn't even trying to undo Loki's spell that prevented S.H.I.E.L.D from searching and finding Taylor and her. It was just a simple warning call, Serena decided, and hopefully, Caroline would trust her enough to leave town with her family, her friends and as much people as possible. New York was becoming a dangerous place, after all. Quickly, Serena typed in the number and waited for her Caroline to pick up her mobile.

`Serena? Hi! Where are you?´Caroline asked cheerfully.

`Caroline. I'm on a... business trip in.. Canada. It's a bit longer and I won't be in town for a while. But I have to ask you something that you'll find wierd, but it's important that you listen closely to me.´

Caroline didn't noticed Serena's hesitation and asked worried:

`Are you okay? What's happening?´

`I'm fine, really, but I told you about my job..? And can you believe me if I tell you that should better leave town?´

`Oh, of course, it's top secret. And okay, Serena, I trust you, but can you explain... Serena? Serena?´

`I'm sorry, I have to hang up. I'm fine.´Serena hang up. Loki was standing in front of her, looking furious as hell.


	27. Chapter 26

_This chapter is for ILoveAnime89 :) Thank you, your review made my day! _

* * *

Sitting at her desk in the S.H.I.E.L.D – Headquarter, Serena Jones read the same file over and over. Thor. Loki. Bifrost. Mjölnir. Names that weren't supposed to be real. If she hadn't seen the pictures of the destroyer, or heard Dr. Selveig and Agent Coulson's statements, she would never have believed this story. And if she hadn't met Loki. `There's nothing interesting happening here. Totally. Thank you Coulson for letting me miss the whole fun.´Serena muttered.

Thor's visit had changed everything for S.H.I.E.L.D.. Suddenly, they all knew there was extraterrestrial life out there, and Fury had immediately understood how dangerous it was. Next time, Fury had said, we would be prepared.

It wasn't Thor's visit which had been shoking for Serena. But Loki's. The god of mischief, lies and... magic. Great. Of all visitors from Asgard, it had to be Loki Serena had to meet. Loki, who had seen through her within a second and defeatet her just by a snap of his fingers. Last night, she had a nightmare about him whispering his sentence in her ear before killing her with her own blade. _I promise you, we'll see each other again._

It was a thread, obviously. But she coulnd't really place it, what interest did he have in her? What did he want? Revenge, because she attacked him? Serena sighed. She took her purse and walked out her office. There was a woman out there who could help. And luckily, her next assignment was to meet her in New Mexic

* * *

_I'm already excited to post the next chapters! I decided to write some chapters from Taylor's point of view and to let Serena and Jane meet each other in the flashback storyline. And then I'll finally get to Freya! _


	28. Chapter 27

Taylor was exited to see the crater in the desert and the ornament the rainbow bridge had left on the ground. Unfortunately, he had a training session in Chicago when he heard the news. Norse mythology was real, the god of thunder had visited earth and a big robot-like alien thing had destroyed half of a city in New Mexico. He was sitting next to his sister in the plane on the way to see Jane Foster. Taylor was worrying about her. A month ago she had been called to interrogate Thor, but she fainted and got sick before even meeting him. Coulson had sent her home, and Taylor kept himself asking what really happened that night. Once she was home, she wasn't sick at all, and the doctor had found her perfectly healthy. Serena was tough, he had never seen her sick before, but Coulson affirmed that she had been so feverish, that she even had hallucinations. And after they heard of what happened after she left, Serena was notably thoughtful. He was sure there was a connection to her ability. Something in New Mexico had done this to her. So Taylor looked forward to their trip with mixed feelings.

Their assignment was to watch out over Jane Foster, the scientist who had been involved in the whole incident. She had found Thor and she was the first who understood the phenomenons around the Bifrost. Taylor smirked. It was still wierd to use terms from the norse mythology like that. Serena, as psychologist, would take care of Jane and at the same time investigate about everything Jane Foster knew about Thor. Taylor wondered if there was a connection between Serena's superpower and those Aliens. It didn't sound that crazy, even though Taylor had no explanation for it. He would watch out for Jane Foster's safety and his sister's as well. Dr. Selvig had been brought to the S.H.I.E.L.D – headquarter for a scientific research. He, his sister and two other agents stayed in a small hotel in town. Serena looked tensed. `I'm curious to know the woman who fell in love with the god of thunder´ Taylor said while driving the car to Jane Foster's laboratory. `Me too.´Serena muttered. Taylor parked the car in front of an old, large building. A small brunette stood in front of it, looking extremely annoyed.

* * *

_I watched Iron Man 3 yesterday and it was awesome! Now I have to include Tony more in this story :D _


	29. Chapter 28

Serena tried an excusing smile, but Loki looked like he was going to kill her. Or her brother. Serena started to realize what she had risked.

`Who did you call?´ Loki asked calmly. Which didn't made him less threatening.

`I... I'm sorry. I called a friend. You didn't forbid me to and I didn't ask for help neither did I try to escape, it's just - ´Loki interrupted her and grabbed her wrist painfully. `A friend? I command you to tell me the truth!´

`It _is _the truth!´Serena cried out as he dragged her along back to the hall. `Let me go, you're hurting me!´

Loki ignored her struggling and held her as easily as if she was only a misbehaving child. He stopped suddenly in front of a guard. Serena coulnd't see him because he stood completely in the shadow. `Maybe your brother knows the truth.´Loki said, throwing her down violently. Serena fell down on the dirty ground but stood up again quickly. She hated to be treated like that. The man took a step into the light and Serena recognized Taylor. `NO!´Serena cried out. `Don't hurt him! I'm sorry, but I swear, I didn't call for help, I just wanted to warn my friend. Don't hurt him, please! Please´ Taylor looked coldly at her, his eyes still milky-blue coloured. He didn't move as Loki took a step forward and put the sharp side of his scepter under Taylor's throat.`Please, Loki. Please don't kill him, he's my family, you can't do that. Please.´Serena pleaded.

Loki watched the girl begging him, a wild look of despair in her eyes. It was odd to see her like that when she had seemed that brave until this moment. But maybe she was only begging him because she tought it would affect him. He did want to punish her, but on the other side, she was too useful. He had to admit that he was glad he had a human guide in Midgard and someone who could control the masses for him. He sighed.

`Agent Jones, lock her up in one of the dark cells. I have to punish her for this misbehaving.´Loki commanded, and Taylor immediately grabbed his sister. Serena didn't even fight, she was just too relieved that her stupidity had no consequences for her brother.


	30. Chapter 29

As soon as he locked the heavy iron door, Serena found herself in complete darkness and silence. Her breath and her heartbeat seemed to fill out everything. `Calm down. It's okay. It's okay.´Serena muttered to herself, trying to regain control over her fear. She raised her hand, trying to search something she could orientate on. Her hand found a cold, wet wall. Suddenly, something dropped down the ceiling. Serena shrieked, as she felt Water run coldly down her shoulder. Water. She made a step to the wall and heard the splash of water as she moved her feet. Her heartbeat fastened. The water was almost reaching her ankles, and Serena felt fear taking over. She had only a few thoughts, all rushing through her head. Water. Drowning. Darkness. Her Parents, driving from a flooded bridge into a river. River. Cold. She breathed heavily, as if she was drowning herself.

After minutes that seemed like hours, Serena had managed to calm down enough to realize that the water level was increasing. It didn't reach her ankles anymore, it was almost reaching her knees. It was increasing faster and faster, and Serena was still sobbing and panicking. She wouldn't cry for help, she wouldn't give him the pleasure of her pleading again.

* * *

After an hour, Loki tought it would be time to take her out of her cell. She had been there for an hour now, and for him it was enough of a punition. On the other side, Loki wouldn't appear all weak and tender in front of his minions and the fact that she was a woman didn't melt his heart at all. She had tried to warn her friend and she had found a way to avoid her vow. It upset Loki that he couldn't trust her, the girl was too stubborn and defiant. Hopefully, his punishment would have changed her behavior.

* * *

The water reached her chest, as Serena started screaming. The water was ice-cold and Serena lost control. `Help! Let me out! Let me out of here, please! Help!´She yelled and punched against the iron door. `LET ME OUT!´

* * *

Loki was discussing a matter with Barton, as he suddenly heard a voice screaming. `Did you hear that?´He asked Barton. Barton frowned and shook his head. `Heard what?´Loki listened again.`The girl. It's Serena.´Loki didn't even think as he ran to the cell. Something was wrong, there was water coming out from under the door. `Let me out, I'm drowning! LET ME OUT!´He heard Serena screaming. Loki didn't hesitated. With a touch of his scepter, the iron door opened and suddenly, the corridor was flooded with water, Loki himself being completely wet as he searched for the girl in the cell. She was pressed against the wall, and her eyes widened in shock and horror. Her teeth were chattering. Loki approached, and she didn't even seem to notice him, she remained still. He wanted to carry her out since she was unable to move, but as soon as he touched her, she began to fight. `No, no, you did that. You did that.´She repeated, trying to beat him. Loki just pressed her against him, ignoring her fighting. She sobbed, but stopped fighting. `I don't know where the water came from. I'm sorry love, I didn't know you would almost drown in here.´he whispered. Serena's teeth were still chattering. `My mum.. and dad... they drowned.. water everywhere... ´ He only understood some pieces, but it was enough to understand what she had been trough. And for the first time since he fell down the Bifrost, Loki felt sorry for someone.

_Thanks for this nice review Guest! :D It motivates me so much to continue even when they are not so many reviews!_

_Hope you like the chapter! _


	31. Chapter 30

_This chapter is for you, XenaHades :D I'm trying to update it every day...  
Thank you for your support!_

* * *

`I don't need a Babysitter.´ Jane Foster hissed as the four agents came in. `It's not me who gave the order´ Taylor explained while looking around in Dr. Foster's chaotic laboratory. `We're just here to keep you safe.´ She wanted to reply angrily, but was cut off by another female voice. `We have visitors? You didn't tell me, Jane!´ A young woman with dark, wavy hair and big spectacles entered the lab, looking surprised. `They're from S.H.I.E.L.D. To keep us safe.´Jane sneered. `Wow, this is the first hot S.H.I.E.L.D – agent I met.´the girl said pointing on Taylor. `I'm Darcy Lewis.´ She said, blinking flirtatious. Jane glanced angrily at her. `My assistant.´she added. `We're not staying long, Ms. Foster, Coulson just wants to make sure everything is fine here.´Serena said. She understood the way Jane reacted, but it was her job. She remembered someone telling her Jane was sweet and loveable, but the woman in front of her seemed exhausted and sad. The assistant, Darcy, on the opposite was staring unashamed at Taylor. With his trained body, his warm brown eyes, his messy hair and his never-fading smile, Taylor was the dream of several young woman like Darcy. She was obviously interested in him.

Jane was still looking angrily, so Serena decided to light up her mood. Taylor glanced at her, he had noticed that suddenly Jane was relaxed and almost cheerful. They had one of those silent conversations where they seemed to read each other's thoughts. Serena raised an eyebrow: _It's way easier this way. _`And how exactly are you going to protect us´ Darcy asked, but not without taking her eyes off Taylor. `Agent Jones, Agent Brooks and Agent Carter will guard each one your lab, Ms. Foster and you, Ms. Lewis. I will help guarding Ms. Foster as well, but I'm also here to help you dealing with all those incidents if you want to. And I'll keep S.H.I.E.L.D on track about your research.´Serena said carefully and kept Jane calm at the same time. She knew Jane hated to be guarded and monitored like that, but apparently, that was the deal with S.H.I.E.L.D. Jane could stay in New Mexico and continue her research without moving to the headquarters, but she had to accept that she would keep the agency informed. Serena felt sympathy for her. She had worked long enough for S.H.I.E.L.D to know that Fury was a control-freak.

Jane Foster sighed. `I don't like it, but if that's what I need to do to go on with my research.´Serena nodded. Darcy laughed. `Last time, a dozen of your agents had no chance against Thor and even less against the destroyer. I think we could stay just stay alone here, it would make no difference.´ Serena shrugged. `We'll see that when we cross that bridge.´ Darcy raised an eyebrow sceptically. `Well, than I want to be guarded by the hot quarterback here.´ Serena nodded and said `We'll be back tomorrow, Ms. Foster. I'm sorry for disturbing you.´ She looked Jane in the eyes, and Jane understood that the agent was genuine. Serena walked out, the two other agents following her. Serena noticed that Taylor was missing, stopped in front of the door and turned around. `Agent Jones, what are you doing?´ - but Taylor was still standing there, smiling at Darcy like an idiot and obviously enjoying their little flirt. `Agent Jones. Please. Taylor? ´ Serena repeated and rolled her eyes.

* * *

_Next chapter will be a Loki-Chapter again.. but I want to get finished with the flashback storyline as soon as possible :) there's so much to come and I'm still at the beginning of the Avenger's. I didn't plan to include Darcy, but then I thought she's a great character and a perfect match for Taylor :D I hope you like it!  
I appreciate any kind of feedback! ;) _


	32. Chapter 31

He picked her up bridal style and carried her away from the cell, the water reaching his ankles. _You did that _the girl had repeated. She probably thought his magic was the reason the icy water had flooded the cell. Of course, he had wanted to punish her, but not like this. He didn't care about tiny, stupid Midgardians and he used them for his purposes as he pleased. And even if Loki was known as the god of evil, drowning little girls was not his style. She was still shaking, her eyes closed and her arms grabbed around his neck. He remembered when the night he met her. A young, beautiful woman with hair like fire, her face motionless and her hands holding tightly to this blade, betraying her fear. A magical attack which surprised Loki. He had been curious about her, but he had more important plans this night. Loki teased and threatened her, and he had seen the glimpse of fear in her eyes. Back in those white tunnels, Loki didn't understand himself why he spared her. Maybe because she was not worth it. After everything that happened with Thor and Odin afterwards, he hadn't have the time to think more about this mysterious meeting, and something about it didn't let him go. There were so many questions that he should have asked her. And yet, he had the feeling she didn't even know the answers herself.

„Sir, what happened?" Barton asked surprised as he returned to the main hall. _What happened? _Loki wished he knew. But the only thing important now was to help that dripping wet, terrified girl in his arms. „Bring me some blankets, something warm. _Now." _Loki hissed. Still puzzled, Barton moved quickly away. Loki watched the girl's face, and the expression of deep shock and fear was all over it. And then suddenly he realized it.


	33. Chapter 32

„HOW DARED YOU? HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY TRY SOMETHING SO FOOLISH?" she yelled. Her blue eyes shot daggers at him. She was furious, she grabbed a silver plate from the table and threw it at him. It didn't hit that smiling idiot and it only made her more angry. „You're even more beautiful when you're angry" he stated, watching untouched how her cheeks burned red and she outrageously opened her mouth to answer him. „It's just a Midgardian bastard. It deserved to die. I'm sorry I failed." Njörd observed how her expression changed from angry and hateful to hurt and guilty.

- „She's my daughter" she muttered. He took a step towards her, staring in her deep blue eyes. „But not mine." He growled.

His wife was the most beautiful woman of Asgard, even more beautiful that the queen, Frigga. When Njörd married her, he tought he was lucky to have her, Freya, the goddess of beauty and love. The perfect wife, they said. Nevertheless, no one told him that her beauty was a curse and that being the goddess of love didn't make her faithful. On the opposite.

„You ashamed me. And every breath that girl takes mocks me even more."

Freya looked up to him, batting her thick long eyelashes. Even though Njörd already knew that trick, it was hard to resist her pleading look. Now she came a step further, and he could smell the perfume of her hair. It smelled like spring and rain and flowers and...

– „ I apologize, my dear husband. But it's my nature, it's who I'm supposed to be.", she purred, her voice was sweet and silky and made him want to forgive her.

-„She's a halfblood, Freya. She's dangerous" he interrupted her.

-„Manipulating emotions? It doesn't make her dangerous. Not to us, not to you. I'm just the goddess of love, I'm one of the weakest Vanir. And she isn't even trained... she's just a girl.", she said quietly, now putting her hand on his chest. Her long, deep red, straight hair fell over her dress, which was worked out of blue, shiny light silk. It made her gorgeous curves stand out. Njörd wanted to take her in his arms, touch her – and then he felt like someone had pulled him ice-cold water over the head. She had been with another man, someone else had took her in his arms. The god turned around, leaving her with her hand still raised.

-„I failed the first time I wanted to kill her."

-„And you killed her parents instead." Freya hissed, „and they weren't even her real parents. Not her real father." Now her eyes glanced so hatefully Njörd almost shivered. He walked away and sat down on his throne. It was completely out of sea rock, with little shells in it, hard and uncomfortable. The rock had slightly the shape of a chair, but Njörd loved it. It reminded him of his home.

The god was tall and lean, wearing a dark blue armor with golden details. His hair was dark brown, his eyes were black as the sea at night and his skin was tanned and marked by weather. His features were sharp and fierce, and he was a respected and feared god. Respected and feared from everyone except his lovely wife as it seemed.

The marriage was arranged, and as the years went by he learned to know the true Freya. „Love has many faces" his mother had once told him. „Never forget that. She embodies love, just like you are the sea." And Freya was indeed full of different sides, and he had learn to appreciate as many of them as to despise. She could be so warmhearted, kind, _loveable._ Sweet as honey and as beautiful it would almost burst his heart. When she smiled, she lit up the room, it was like the sun went up on a spring day. _Love made foolish _Njörd had thought, but being with her in those moments was pure happiness.

And then, on the other side, the ugly face of Freya. Unfaithful, arrogant and moody. She would break his heart a hundred times and even enjoy it. And after so many years, Njörd even came to love this side of her. After all, he wasn't a very composed man, either. But he couldn't forgive her.

When Loki told him with a cunning smile that his wife had been on a very _interesting_ trip to Midgard, Njörd thought it was just the trickster teasing him. But every night, he thought about his words. He knew his wife took trips to other realms, her magic allowed to travel without the Bifrost and without being seen by Heimdall. But the way Loki had said it. How he stretched the word _interesting _ and how he lifted his eyebrow and smiled. Love made foolish, indeed.

* * *

_Finally a Freya-chapter! :) I had so much fun writing Freya and Njörd, so I hope you like it. I know that Njörd was Freya's husband in norse mythology, but it fit better in the story to make him her husband. _  
_I would be happy about any kind of feedback ;) _


	34. Chapter 33

_A few hours ago, Asgard_

Freya's lover was foolish, too. A boat trip on one of Midgard's oceans was not the best idea. It didn't take much magic, and then the sea finished the job. The bastard child, on the other side, was hidden. Freya had surely protected it with magic.

A while ago, he had killed the adoptive parents of the child by mistake. Some kind of magic protected the girl, and she wasn't even in the car as the bridge was flooded.

Finally he had found her, it had been just a matter of time. She was unguarded, locked in dark hole.

* * *

Freya opened her eyes. Her vision had shown her a young woman with red hair, locked in a cell. She screamed and stood knee deep in water, desperate and terrified. And Freya began to care for her. She looked exactly like Freya when she was younger.

What had been his name...? Nathaniel. She felt a rush of guilt as she tought of him. And the memory of him hurt.

_Guilt. It filled out her heart and Freya began to cry. It was a part of loving, she did it for love, she loved him. No. It was wrong. She was married. And now she was pregnant. She sat on the ground, passing her hands through the grass. Since she was a little girl, she felt safe in a forest. _

_Even if it was on Midgard. It was just a visit, out of curiosity and Midgard was so strange but beautiful. And the people of course. On Asgard, woman were supposed to behave, to be gentle and faithful. Woman were nothing, they had no power, they weren't really free. On Midgard, life was so completely different, the young goddess realized when she arrived. Her last visit was almost 200 years ago, when Women were still ruled by men. Now Freya had seen girls who wore so daring dresses even Freya was shocked. They lived alone, unmarried and they were so free. Freya envied them. After staying one week, she began to adjust to this new world quickly and visited so-called bars and flirted with Midgardians. They adored her, no one could resist such a beauty. A feisty, sharp-tongued, moody beauty, but still breathtaking. When she passed her hand through her hair and balanced her hips slightly, she noticed every man turning around and gasping. Freya smiled. Njörd was her husband, and she loved him, of course, but he didn't look at her that way. He was too proud, too serious. He didn't laugh and he never spoke more than he had to. Nathaniel was so different. Flirty and funny, pretty like an Asen. Blond, undone hair. And his eyes, they were nothing like her husbands deep black eyes. They were filled with green fire, full of love and of life. _

_And of the end of the day, it had still been a mistake. She felt her tears running down her face. _

_ „Mylady Freya. It's a shame to see you so troubled. May I help you?" a soft voice said behind her. She gasped and turned around. „Prince Loki." She could only mutter. Freya hadn't expected the Prince of Asgard in a little Midgardian forest. „I tought I was..." – „Hidden?" Loki laughed, his pale green eyes holding her glare. „ From Heimdall, but not from me. You forget, my lady, I'm quite wandered in magic too. I was just searching for a rare plant for a new spell when I felt your presence. I was wondering why a lovely goddess as yourself would be so unhappy." Freya swallowed. If he knew... Njörd could know too. „My Prince, I forgot my manners. I'm sorry." She reverenced quickly. „Oh, don't be." He still smiled. „And I will keep your secret. There's no need to... complicate things with our beloved Njörd, don't you agree?" Her eyes widened as she realized what her Prince just said.„I'll return home and say you're staying a while longer. Maybe a year?" Loki continued amused. „That would be so merciful, your grace." The god of mischief walked around her, observing her reaction intensely and making her uncomfortable. „You're not the first, my lady. It is known that Midgardians make us weak. And especially such a loving person like you. I'm glad I can help you with this... issue." „And why would you do that? Why trust you?" Freya exclaimed. Scared, she covered her mouth with her hands. He was royalty and dangerous. The only one capable of stronger magic than her. Loki raised an eyebrow and said quietly: „Because you don't have another choice, my lady." _

* * *

_Thank you, ILoveAnime89! :) Here's an extra-long chapter for you!  
I hope it's not too complicated with all the flashbacks... When I started, I had a few ideas for a much shorter story, now it's getting longer and longer.. :D _


	35. Chapter 34

_New Mexico, Puente Antiguo_

The rest of the day, Serena laid on her bed. Her eyes were closed, her breath steady and her body relaxed. It had took a while for her to focus, but now she was calm and perfectly concentrated. She pictured the small town she was in, except in her vision, it was completely dark like in a starless night. Then she imagined the mind of every person like a small light. Her awareness expanded slowly and suddenly, the town wasn't dark anymore. It was full of stars, every star representing a human's conciousness. And Serena was in control of every little light, some burning brighter than others. It was overwhelming. Carefully, Serena tried to change the little lights, to agitate them – and as sudden as they had appeared, the lights went completely out and Serena's concious was no longer feeling all those human minds.

Serena gasped and sat up, opening her eyes. Then she smiled happily. It had worked.  
She had read several books about meditation and psychology. After she had been defeated that easily by Loki, she was determined to become stronger and to practise. And the books actually were quite helpful, she had mastered to focus and to control a whole town for a few seconds.

* * *

Taylor's sister was sitting in front of Jane Foster, and the difference between them coulnd't be any clearer.

Serena was not comfortable with the heat and the sun of New Mexico. This morning, she had to put on tons of sunblock to protect her pale skin. On the other side, she was stylish as usual. She wore destroyed denim shorts, a white blouse and long earrings with big turquoise nails were polished in a mint-colour and her hair was put up in a bun.

Jane, on the other side, didn't care about her appearance: a plaited shirt on top of a print shirt, her long brown hair messy and sneakers. Taylor noticed that she did look beautiful as well, but more in a sweet and shy way. She was paging though her notes while looking extremely focused and lost in her work. Jane Foster was a scientist at heart, while his sister... well before the lost of their parent's she had been the perfect socialite, the idol of many other girls. Now she was tougher and serious. And with S.H.I.E.L.D, Serena became a smart, ambitious agent. Although she didn't care much for parties, dresses and boyfriends anymore, she was more interested in her appearance than any other S.H.I.E.L.D - Agent Taylor knew.

But both woman came in touch with supernatural things, Jane with Thor and Serena with her become bored and searched Darcy, who had searched for a file for Jane in her "office". Jane called it office, but it was just a room filled with countless books, notebooks and Jane's equipment. She came back, smiling unashamed at him. `I'm going to get some coffee. I hope my bodyguard escorts me.´ Darcy blinked, batting her eyelashes, and Taylor answered amused: `Of course, would be a shame if something happened to you on your way to the café.´ He liked Darcy, she was cheeky and funny. With her glasses and her full lips, Taylor found her cute. She grinned and took his arm. `Let's go, then.´

* * *

_I know this chapter is a bit boring, but I'll post some others today. It's really depressing to have not much reviews, and I'm already starting to post less often... So please let me know your opinion :) _


	36. Chapter 35

_„It's a beautiful baby girl" Freya smiled. Her cute little daughter laid in her arms. Vanaheimr had been a good place to hide from her husband, and Loki helped as much as he could. His magic prevented anyone of finding them. Freya's twinbrother Frey stood next to her, wearing his traditional armor. At first glance, they didn't look much alike, he had silver-golden hair, almost white, falling in waves reaching his chin. He was handsome and his features were as perfect and delicate as hers. They had the white, porcelain skin in common, and their eyes. Deep, blue eyes, shining like sapphires. Now his lips were pressed together and he looked angry._

_- „Sister, it's time. Your... mistake has to be corrected."_

_- „How can you call her like that? She's not a mistake. She's perfect."_

_-„Indeed a beautiful girl, but not your legitimate daughter."_

_She sat on a bank in a big garden, with flowers and trees and vegetables and fruits... It was called „Alyanna's garden" because of the former Vanaheimrer queen, Alyanna, who used to spend almost every day in this garden. Freya loved it, Frey and her would play here as they were kids. Now she was sitting there under a rosebush, the bright silver moon shining over their heads and enlightening the garden. _

_-„Just a moment."_

_-„Every moment you hold her, the chance of Njörd or someone else finding her raises. She's in danger, Freya, please understand that."_

_Freya turned to her brother, tears in her eyes. _

_-„I know." _

_Frey smiled gently and took her hand.  
-„Little sister, how do you name her?" _

_-„Serena." Freya whispered. It was the last time she saw her daughter in person._

* * *

_They had given her to a rich family, wealthy, good-hearted people. Frey and her had arranged it together, and the little girl should be safe. _

_Freya took her dagger, a family heirloom and laid it on Serena's little bed. The couple woulnd't ask much questions and the blade was enchanted. It made sure Serena was hidden from Njörd and every one capable of magic, and by the way it could be helpful one day. It was a sharp thing, with artful silver patterns around the grip. „Good bye, baby girl." Freya whispered and kissed her on her forehead._

* * *

Other goddesses talked about Freya behind her back, calling her a „strumpet" or worse. But Freya ignored it and tried to forget the Midgardian. Nathaniel.

Freya played with a strand of her hair. She was a terrible mother, an unbearable wife and a stupid, naïve girl. The only thing she had was her beauty which was inherited. Would Njörd still love her if she wasn't beautiful?

She never dreamed of Nathaniel again after she left Midgard, and she knew what it meant. He was gone. The couple Njörd killed were just the adoptive parents, the couple Frey and her had chosen for her child.

Freya dreamed of her, seeing a happy, pretty girl. But she never talked about her again, even when she saw the couple dying. It made her sad, but she hoped it was enough revenge for Njörd.


	37. Chapter 36

Serena sat on her bed, wrapped in blankets, still looking shocked. „Shhh. It's over." Loki muttered, feeling ridiculous. Why would she want comfort from him? It was his fault, after all. He was the one who wanted to enslave her people, who imprisoned her brother and herself. And Loki was the one who looked her in this cell. She probably hated him deeply, and he was sitting next to her, trying to be all nice and caring. He shook his head. He was Loki from Asgard, he was definitely not pitying a minion.  
He looked at her face and wondered why he had not realized it before. Freya's face was staring back at him, only younger and with green eyes and with curls. The same beauty, the same delicate features, full lips, big eyes and the same perfect shaped body. The same magic. And the knife was of course from her mother too.

Njörd had attacked Serena, he was sure now. It was the only explanation for the sudden appearance of the water. And Loki felt how all the pieces fit. He had took her knife away and as soon as she wasn't protected from Freya's magic anymore, Njörd would try to kill the illegitimate child of his wife.

Serena's parents were not her biological parents, and Njörd killed them too. _My mum... my dad... drowned. _Drowning people was Njörd's speciality. It made all sense now. It was so clear and easy Loki was angry he had not made the connection. He had even helped Freya to hide herself from Njörd while being pregnant on Midgard. Loki had known about the bastard child.

-„Did you do that?" the girl muttered. Freya's daughter.

-„No. But I know who did. I'm sorry I locked you in, I'm sorry you had to endure this." The words just came out, he couldn't hold them back. When was the last time Loki had apologized for something, he couldn't remember.  
-„Tell me. Please" she whispered, looking at him with her big widened eyes.

-„Tomorrow. I'll explain everything to you, but now you have to sleep." Loki hated himself for being so... nice.

She nodded. Loki took her hand out of an irrational impulse. „You're safe now."

* * *

_I hope Loki isn't too nice in this chapter, I want him to stay in character but still showing more kindness than in Avengers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)_


	38. Chapter 37

Njörd was still sitting on his throne, his expression betraying to thoughts.

„I was stupid and weak but I thought you would forgive me. I thought you loved me." Freya was walking up and down the room, tears running down her face. She whipped them away quickly. „I have been a bad wife, I know it. But it happened before 20 years and you're still seeking for revenge. You killed them! You killed Nathaniel and an innocent girl's adoptive parents!"

-„They're just mortals." Njörd said coldly.  
-„You love everyone. What is your love worth, Freya, I ask you?"

-„How can you dare saying that to me? She's my daughter."  
Njörd laughed and the noise sounded so cruel, Frey's heart made a bump.

-„ I failed to kill her. Tell me, how did you hide her all those years?"

Freya didn't answer. „I won't let her die." She whispered after a while.

-„I'm travelling to Vanaheimr. I want to see my brother." She decided without looking at her husband.

-„Go hiding behind your brother. I don't care."

* * *

-„I suppose there's a reason for your visit, sweet sister." Frey smiled knowingly. He walked next to Freya in the Halls of Vanaträdgard. Slim marble columns lined the hallway, all decorated with silver ivy and leaf patterns. At the end of it, turquoise water bubbled in a violet, marble fountain under a light-flooded, open tower. Freya prefered Vanaheim's more subtle beauty over the opulent golden luxury of Asgard.

-„Yes, Frey. Njörd... he's more dangerous than ever. He wants to kill my daughter and I'm not going to let it happen."

-„What about the dagger? I thought she was hidden."

-„I gave it to her..."

-„Why don't you ask the Allfather to help you?" Frey stopped suddenly and looked her in the eyes. His violet eyes were piercing but Freya didn't look away.

-„I never judged you for it, Freya. I never judged you when you decided to close your eyes when Njörd killed the father and the family of the child. So if you really want to help this girl, you have to take the risk."

Freya's eyes filled with tears.  
-„ I was scared, Frey. My husband, I do love him, but you don't know him like I do. I thought he would forgive me... I tought if I never talked about it again and if I forgot the man.."

Frey took her in his arms, and Freya cried like she'd never done before. Frey loved his sister, but sometimes her ways were too complicated to understand, even for him. She wasn't the only deiety with children in other realms, there had been a time where Midgard was full of halfbloods. But now, there were only a few who could travel to Midgard without using the bifrost, and the Asen had stayed in Asgard. Things had changed but his sister had not.

-„ She is a Halfblood with magical powers, almost as strong as yours. There'll always be people who want to hurt her..."  
Freya looked up to him, her sapphire eyes sparkling. „Frey, please let me use Heijastin. I have to know what exactly is happening on Midgard. Dreams are not enough anymore." Heijastin was a mirror, showing whatever someone wanted to see in other realms. It was even more powerful than Heimdall's gift, since no one could hide from it's sight. However, only a Vanaheimr could use it, and if he used it to often, he would never awake from it.  
Frey just nodded and took her hand. „My sweet sister, I promise you, we'll save the halfblood child."

* * *

Freya closed the door behind her. The walls reflected her image. She looked pale, Freya thought and took a deep breath. „Heijastin, I demand you to show me the blood of my blood. Heijastin, show me Midgard. I demand it as Princess of Vanaheimr, as blood of the Vanir." The goddess felt waves of power rushing trough her body, like waves of warm water pulsing trough her vains. Freya relaxed and let the magic take over. It didn't take long until Freya closed her eyes and fell into the darkness.

The goddess of love opened her eyes again. She stood in a room with bright-green walls, and a girl and man sat on a large bed. The young woman was red-haired but dripping wet, wrapped in a blanket. Her expression showed pure horror and fear, and Freya recognized her. Serena Freyasdotter of Vanaheimr, Freya's daughter. The man next to her was familiar to Freya. Prince Loki of Asgard.

-„Did you do that?" the girl muttered.

-„No. But I know who did. I'm sorry I locked you in, I'm sorry you had to endure this."

-„Tell me. Please" she whispered.

-„Tomorrow. I'll explain everything to you, but now you have to sleep."

She nodded. Loki took her hand. „You're safe now."

Freya dropped her mouth in surprise. That was not the Loki she knew, not at all. From what Freya understood, he had locked her in this cell. However, when Njörd attacked her, he had rescued her. And Loki knew Njörd was behind this. Even when Freya was just a shadow of herself, even when she was only looking at Heijastin's reflection and she couldn't use her powers – the look on Loki's face was enough for her. He's face had always been a cold mask and his eyes never betrayed any emotions, but not in front of Serena. Regret, fear, anger, determination, compassion and something else. It wasn't love, but it would be soon. A smile lit up Freya's face. He would protect her. And with the god of magic at her side, Serena would never have to fear anything from Njörd.

* * *

_Heijastin isn't part of norse mythology and Njörd was Freya's father, not her husband ;) But I changed it so it would fit more into the story... Reviews are love! _


	39. Chapter 38

`Do you know anything else about Thor's brother?´Serena asked. Jane frowned. `No. He sent the destroyer and he almost killed Thor. Actually, I don't want to know more about him.´ Her face was overshadowed with grief, she had lost Thor, her true love. `Believe me, I would have loved to learn more about Asgard, but I hadn't much time with him, unfortunately.´Jane took a book out of a chaotic pile of files, loose sheets and notebooks.

`When I made my research, I found this to be very useful.´Serena read the book title. _`Norse Mythology´_She raised an eyebrow sceptically. `Those are fairytales´But then, she tought about it a moment and realised, the whole Thor-Loki-Asgard-Story was straight out of a fairytale. `Okay. So you think, all those stories are real?´Serena asked carefully. Jane shrugged: `Well at least they could be. Back in time, the Vikings worshiped Thor and the other Asen as gods. Gods weren't just distant creatures to which you prayed and hoped they would answer you. They were living under us, and the Vikings knew the stories. There's always a part of the truth in mythology.´

`I understand. Can I borrow it, please?´Serena asked. Jane nodded, and Serena paged through the book_. Freya (meaning: Lady), goddess of love, beauty, fertility, death and spring. She is also known as a teacher of magic. Married to Njörd, god of the sea, fishing and wind. _

Under the description was a painted picture of a beautiful tall woman, with long, smooth, shiny red hair and a long white dress with golden embroideries, standing in a meadow surrounded by colorful flowers.

Serena turned the page over. _Loki, god of mischief, trickery, lies and magic; half Asen and Jotun. Son of Laufey, married with Sigyn. _

The picture showed a black-haired, cunning looking man, wearing a green and black armor. A golden helmet with two long corns sat on his head.

`I don't know if that's going to help S.H.I.E.L.D.´Serena muttered. Jane smiled `I've told you, it isn't necessary to guard me or to observe my work. There's nothing to find out, we don't have a slight chance against them, neither will I ever see Thor again. He promised. he promised he would come back. But he didn't. It's simply hopeless.´Jane's eyes filled with tears. `No, Jane, it's not. We don't know what happened to him. It's never hopeless, I promise you, you'll see him again.´Serena tried to comfort her, and used her ability at the same time to calm Jane down. She hugged the other woman, and Jane sobbed quitly.

_I promise you, we'll see each other again, _Loki had promised, and Thor had made the same promise as well. Hopefully, only one of them would keep it.

* * *

_I'm sorry it took me so long to update :( The flashback-storyline is almost done, let me know if you want more Jane, Darcy or Taylor! :) Reviews are love! _


	40. Chapter 39

Taylor, Serena and the other S.H.I.E.L.D – Agents stayed a month in New Mexiko. But they heard nothing from Thor and Jane didn't have any success. Jane and Serena were growing close to each other, although Serena never told her about her ability. They were united by the common goal, finding out more about this foreign realm. But they achieved nothing and it frustrated them both. Taylor on the other hand fully enjoyed the time there.

-„We're leaving tomorrow, the plane comes at... Taylor? Would you please listen?"

Taylor looked up from his phone, he had been busy texting at someone.

-„What?"

Serena sighed. „The plane? Tomorrow?"

-„I can't leave! I already told you, I have a girlfriend now."

-„Don't tell me, tell Fury!" Darcy and Taylor had been inseparable the last weeks.

Taylor frowned and took his phone. „Okay. Then I'll tell him." Serena rolled her eyes, Taylor could be such a child sometimes.

-„You could ask her to come to New York with you."

-„She can't leave Jane!" Taylor replied and then stood up and walked away, leaving Serena alone at the bar. She ordered a new drink and waited for him to come back. Sometimes she regretted to let him be an agent. It was a lonely job, but at the time she coulnd't change his mind. Nonetheless, it was her fault. If she wasn't an abomination or if she wouldn't have accepted the job... Taylor could be married.

Taylor interrupted her thought, smiling brightly. „He said he would engage me for a project that keeps me close to New Mexico and to her. Something that has to do with Dr. Selveig.

* * *

„We have to evacuate everyone!" Fury yelled as the earth under them trembled. „Agent Jones, Agent Miller, follow me" he commanded as he walked down the halls of the S.H.I.E.L.D – Headquarters. Taylor did as he said and held his gun ready. They reached the big lab in which Selveig was working with the Tesseract. It was glowing blue and Selveig explained that he couldn't turn it off. Suddenly, a blue, bright shining portal opened in the middle of the hall, and Taylor watched as the light went out again. He could feel the tense in the air and approached carefully to catch a glimpse of what had come through the portal. A man in a dark armour stood on the platform, holding a long scepter in his hand and smiling viciously. „Sir, please put the scepter down." Fury's voice halled in the lab. The black-haired man looked at it, smiled again and then raised it. He shot a few blue lightnings at Agents who tried to shoot back, but the guns didn't harm him. Instead, the stranger jumped down the platform and killed more agents. Taylor saw Fury taking the Tesseract and putting it in a box, while the man approached. Taylor grabbed Selveigs arm. „Come on, let's get out of here" he said and dragged the shocked scientist behind him. „The Tesseract..." Selveig muttered, and then suddenly, S.H.I.E.L.D – Agents stopped them. They pointed at Taylor and before he could understand why they had changed sides, the pale stranger stood in front of Taylor and Selveig. Now that Taylor was closer to him, he noticed his violet undereye circles. The man raised his scepter to Selveig's chest, but Taylor quickly jumped in front of him and tried to hit the man with his gun. The stranger just chuckled and pointed his scepter to Taylor's chest instead. Taylor felt something cold raising up in him and suddenly, it was all clear. Obey Loki.

„Who are you?" Fury asked. „I'm Loki from Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

* * *

_I didn't want to repeat the scene from the movie in detail, since you all know it already! ;) But now you know why Taylor became one of Loki's prisoners... Please tell me your opinion! :D_


	41. Chapter 40

Freya decided she had to find out a lot more about Loki's plans. The Allfather Odin had only revealed some details about Loki trying to use the Tesseract to become King of Midgard. Now that Freya's daughter was involved, it was necessary to know his whole plan and which role Serena played in all this.

She woke up again in the small mirror room. „Heijastin, I demand you to show me your true face. I need answers to my questions. I demand it as Princess of Vanaheimr, as blood of the Vanir." She whispered. Again, her vision faded. When she woke up, Freya was laying in warm grass under the bright sun. The marbled statue of a sad looking, beautiful woman looked down to her and the air scented of roses. Alyanna's garden. Freya sat up and noticed a girl sitting in front of her. „Heijastin." „You recognized me, Vanaheimrsdotter. I looked different last time, do you remember?" The girl's voice sounded like silk and honey, sweet and smooth and delicate like glass. Her hair was long and silver, almost white. Heijastin wore a dress which seemed to be made out of pure, silver moonlight, reflecting the sun above them. Silver or golden hair was typical for Vanirs, like her brother Frey's hair, but the girl's eyes were not cerulean, violet or sapphire. They were silver, almost white, like a... „Mirror. That's what I am, Vanaheimrsdotter. I show you your reflection, the truth, nothing more, nothing less. What is your wish, child?" Freya's voice trembled slightly as she asked „What does Loki Odinsson want? Why is my daughter with him?" The little silver girl smiled. „Loki Laufeysson wants to find his place in this universe. He wants to be the king. He wants to be loved and he doesn't want to be in Thor Odinsson's shadow any longer."

-„What exactly is he planning to do? How does he want to destroy Midgard?"

-„You asked for _his_ plans, Vanaheimrsdotter. But detroying Midgard is not his plan. It is not what _he_ wants."  
-„Then who wants to destroy Midgard?" Freya whispered.

-„Thanos"

A shiver ran down Freya's spine. The name alone made the air colder.

-„So he'll use the Tesseract to get to Thanos?" she asked.

-„No, child. But to get to the Chitauri army."

Freya's head began to hurt as she tried to figure out why Loki would bond with Thanos. She wanted to ask the next question, but the little girl was gone. „Nothing is like it seems. Don't forget that, Vanaheimrsdotter."  
The voice came from behind Freya's back, and the goddess turned around and searched Heijastin. A silver, bright laugh filled the air. It came from a grey-feathered little bird, sitting on a rosebush. „Loki Laufeysson has left the path of good, but he's not the god of evil, yet." The bird said with a higher voice than the little girl.

„And my daughter?" Freya asked. The bird flew away and Freya quickly tried to follow it through the garden. „Wait!" she screamed, but she lost it out of sight. Out of breath, the goddess stopped and found herself in a darker part of Alyanna's garden. It was a small meadow surrounded by big trees, throwing a shadow over it. Under a big oak, there was another statue of Alyanna. This statue was as beautiful as the one Freya had awoken under. But the shadows made the queen's face look sad and under her feet, a black cat stared at Freya with silver eyes. „Your daughter is Loki's prisoner. She vowed with magic that she will obey him. But he needs her, even if he won't admit it. Your daughter brings light in Loki's darkness. But there are shadows over her, waiting for an opportunity to kill her." The cat purred.

-„Njörd."

-„Yes, child. The sea never forgets and never forgives. The waves are wild and deadly, but the drowned halfblood will appease their appetite. Your Vanaheimrmagic protected the halfblood until Loki took it away."  
-„What will happen next? How can I protect her?" The cat's eyes glimmered in the dark.  
„I'm Heijastin, I'm a mirror. I can't show you the future and I can't advice you."

* * *

-„Freya. Freya... sister, wake up." Frey shook his sister's shoulder. She laid unconscious in the mirror room. „Come on Freya..."

His sister slowly opened her eyes and looked confused.

-„What did Heijastin tell you?"

* * *

_"Heijastin" is not in the mythologie, but means "mirror" in finnish. It has nothing to do with the movie, but I hope you like it anyway! :)_


	42. Chapter 41

Serena didn't take away her hand as Loki hold it. She was too shocked and it was hard for her to calm down. He said he knew who had done that. Serena wanted to hate him for everything he had done to her, but she couldn't. The young woman knew she would have drowned if he hadn't come and saved her. _He's the reason you were locked in there to begin with _a small voice said in her head. But Serena was too tired to care. She was on her bed and wrapped the cloak tightly around her, and she felt Loki breathing next to her. He had fallen asleep next to her without letting her hand go. And even if she wanted to hate him, she felt safe. She closed her eyes.

„Are you alright?" Loki asked as she woke up. He was lying next to her, only wearing pyjama pants and looking a bit uncomfortable about his kindness. „Yes." Serena rasped and sat up. „Yes, I am. Thank you." She repeated and then remembered what he had said the last day. „Tell me. Who did that? What happened?"

-„It's a long story. I'll tell you, but you should prepare yourself and eat something first." Serena didn't object and stood up. „Then I'll shower and then I'll make breakfast. Promise me you explain it." Serena's green eyes met Loki's blue ones. „I promise" the god of mischief said.

After a while, Serena came back, fully dressed and washed. She looked tensed, but not nearly as scared as the day before. The navy-blue dress made her eyes look more blue, and now she truly looked like Freya.

She sat down on the sofa in front of him.

„My lady, you may not like what I'll tell you..." he started, already thinking about how he should put his words.

„My lady? You call me „pet" and „minion" all the time and now it's suddenly „my lady"? She asked, lifting her eyebrows. „Don't interrupt me." He said. And Serena remained silent.

-„What happened yesterday was no accident. It's about your parents."

-„What about my parents?" she asked with a puzzled look.

-„The ones who died, they're not your real parents. You're adopted." Loki had hoped to find a delicate way to tell her, but now the words just slipped out. Serena didn't believe him

-„Impossible, they would have told me.."

-„Yes, maybe, but they died before they could. I'm sorry, Serena, but I'm sure it's the truth." Serena noticed it was the first time he called her by her name.

-„Your mother is Freya, a goddess from Vanaheimr. And your father is from Midgard, but Freya is married to the god of the sea, Njörd. I know it's hard to believe, but it all makes sense. She wanted to hide you on Midgard and gave you to your adoptive parents. Freya wanted you to be safe because her husband is vengeful and dangerous and for that reason she gave you Nertha's sword. Your silver knife protected you from him all those years, and it prevented me to recognize you as Freya's daughter the first time we met. But I took it away and I let you alone."

Serena just looked at him, motionless. „Impossible." She whispered.

„Did you never ask yourself why you don't look like your brother or your parents at all? Or why you have magical powers? You inherited them from your mother, the goddess of , beauty, love and _emotions._ You're a halfblood, you are Serena Freyasdotter of Vanaheimr."

„No. No, it's not true. You're lying." But Serena already knew he spoke the truth. It made too much sense. Serena eyes began to fill with tears, but she didn't let them fall. „Why didn't they tell me? All those years I thought I was different, a freak and now I'm a halfblood? My mother is Asen and my stepfather wants to murder me." Her voice broke off and the god in front of her looked guilty. But he didn't answer, he just pressed his thin lips together and frowned. Serena swallowed and repeated

-„A halfblood. And my mother is Asen. And I'm adopted."

-„Not Asgardian. Vanir." Loki corrected.

-„I need... time. I need time to handle it. Please, can I take the day off?" she asked hesitantly. Loki nodded.

The young woman grabbed her handbag and wanted to walk out the apartment slowly and shaky.

-„Where are you going?" Loki asked surprised.  
-„I am visiting my parents."

-„You can't go out alone, I just told you..."  
-„Yes. I know. But my dagger can protect me. If you give it back to me." She interrupted.

Loki thought about it, he didn't like her to give orders, but on the other hand, she was right.

He opened his hand and soft blue light glowed in his palms. It faded and left a thin, long silver knife. Serena took it. „Thank you, Loki." She whispered and left the apartment.


	43. Chapter 42

She had left for a few minutes and Loki was nervous and worried already. The knife was not enough, he thought. He understood she needed some time alone. Actually, he understood her whole situation. Being adopted? Check. Betrayed by her adoptive parents? Check. Feeling like an outsider? Check. Having frightening birth parents? Check. Loki wondered what Freya was doing. She probably knew that Serena was with him and maybe she'd even asked Heijastin. He shook his head. No, he didn't want to waste any thought on Asgard or Vanaheimr. Instead, he had to make sure Serena stayed his servant.

Invisible, he followed the girl trough the streets. She took a taxi and it wasn't easy to stay unseen in it, sitting so closely to her. Her blue dress made her resemblance to the goddess stand out even more. Blue, Violet and silver were the traditional Vanir-colours, and Freya wore those almost everyday. Beneath her, he could felt her despair. But she controled herself, she didn't show any of it on her face. Actually, Serena had a big amount of self-control, she tried to hide behind walls as soon as a situation frightened her. The only time she had completely let herself take over by fear were the times she tought her brother's life in danger. And of course, when she was almost drowning. Loki knew her weaknesses better than any other, he realized. No one could take her away from him.

Serena kneeled in front of a tombstone. Lilly and Daniel Jones. „Mom. Dad." Serena muttered. „I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry, mum. I thought I could be strong, strong for Taylor and for you. My ... ability ... even when it has it's terrible sides, even if it makes me a freak, I always tried to see the good in it. Because I wanted to protect Taylor." Tears streamed down her face, and this time, Serena didn't held them back. „But instead, _it_ put him in danger._ I_ put him in danger. I'm so so sorry... It's all my fault, Njörd killed you because of me. Only because he hated me." Her voice broke off. „Why didn't you tell me? I was not your daughter, and yet you died because of me. Why did you lie to me all those years?"

Loki watched her as she began to cry. „Why did you lie to me all those years?" Loki tried to push away the memory of him and Odin.

_„Why did you lie to me?" _

But Serena's parents loved her, they didn't favour her younger brother over their adopted daughter. And yet, they never told the truth about adopting her and she had no one who could explain the reason or her ability.


	44. Chapter 43

Serena stayed for a half hour, only sitting in front of the tombstone and talking to her parents. After a few minutes, Loki decided to leave her alone. She would come back after all, and he wanted to give her some privacy. Back in her apartment, Serena felt tired and sat down on the c sofa. She had so many questions that remained unanswered, and her parents were gone. Now that she needed them more than ever, she missed them so much it felt like it tore her appart. Her mum and her dad smiled down to her from a fotography on the small table beneath the sofa. Lilly had brown eyes and dark blonde hair and smiled warmly. Her husbands hair was as chocolate coloured as Taylor with a few streakes of grey, his eyes were green with golden sprenkles. Serena grapped the foto and realized she never asked herself why she didn't resemble her parents and her brother much. Why would she, she trusted them after all. _Liars_. Serena shook her head. No. She wouldn't allow herself to think of them as liars.

Things wouldn't have been much different if she had known. And probably Lilly and Daniel didn't even know the crazy Asgard-part about the adoption. There was nothing what could have prepared her for her ability, for all those thinks that happened since her parent's died. Serena took out the silver blade and followed the ivy pattern with her fingertip. Actually, there was. There was someone who knew the truth and could have warned her. Freya.

Serena opened the glass door and walked on the balcony. The noises of the streets reached her and the city full of lights. After so much crying and thinking, Serena had come to an easy conclusion.

She forgave her parents for lying to her. After all, they had been her mum and dad for 18 years and had loved her.

Her birth mother, Freya on the other side, had left her as a baby with nothing but a magic knife to protect her. Njörd, the vengeful, horned husband had killed her parents and attacked her, but Freya was a goddess too. She could have helped.  
And Loki... It was more difficult to make a decision about him. On the one hand, she was just a prisoner, as well as her brother. A lot of all her misery was his fault. On the other hand, he had saved her. And even when it was completely crazy and irrational, Serena felt safe with him.

* * *

„Watching the stars, my lady?" Serena jumped as she heard the voice of the god of mischief behind her. She turned around and saw his satisfied smirk. „There are not much stars and I'm not a lady." She replied sharply. Loki chuckled. He wore jeans and a green shirt and looked stunning.

„Then how shall I call you? You don't want me to call you pet nor lady... and still, you _are _my pet and a lady."

„A lady of Vanaheimr? I'm illegitimate, so it doesn't make me highborn or anything." Serena smiled softly.

-„Freya is a goddess, and being her daughter makes you a lady. After all, you inherited her gift." Loki approached and stood next to her.

-„And I'm still your prisoner." The god looked down to her and met her glaze. „Indeed. And now your more valuable than ever."

Serena understood. „So I'm also a hostage now? Do you really think Freya cares enough about me? If Odin wants to get to you, he won't stop because Freya's bastard life depends on it."

She said bitterly and walked away from the balcony into the living room.

Before she had time to react, Loki trapped her between him and the wall by putting his hands next to her on the wall. His face was near to hers. Exactly like the first time they had met, he came closer and whispered in her ear.

-„Don't you ever talk about Odin again. And don't you ever call yourself a bastard. You're more than all those weak mortals and the blood of the Vanir runs in your veins." Serena didn't look away he as starred intensely at her. „You say that, but you treat me like those „mortals" you despise so much." She could feel his breath on her face. „And my brother..." Loki hit the wall violently with his fist.

- „Your brother is safe. I never wanted to harm this stupid boy, I just needed a hostage to keep you under my command. And and yet you defy me every time you can." He interrupted her furiously. His gaze was frightening, but Serena didn't gave up so easily.

- „What happens when you win, Loki? You'll kill us both as soon as you don't need me anymore. Since you plan to kill humanity anyway." It was hard to focus with his face so close to hers, but Serena tried to look determined.

- „I plan to enslave it. I'll just kill the ones who don't obey. But if you obey you have nothing to fear for you nor your brother. I won't harm him."

- „ Hopefully. Because what ever you do to him, I'll play it back to you twice. And I may seem weak to you, but I certainly know how to get what I want." She hissed.

But the god only smiled and Serena noticed it didn't reach his eyes. She could curse herself for her thoughtless words as she saw the hidden rage behind his smile.

-„I believe you. But it's not wise to threaten me, Serena. I'll forgive you because you had a difficult day. Next time you dare speaking to me like this..."  
He didn't finish his sentence, but Serena completely understood. She had to control herself or he would make her and Taylor suffer.

-„I'm sorry." She muttered, but Loki's smile got a little warmer.

-„You're not." He said, grinning as Serena's face flushed. The small space between them began to make her uncomfortable, but Loki wouldn't back up. Again, he leaned forward and whispered in her ear, his cheek touching hers. „To answer your question, whatever I do with you when I'm king depends on you. I could kill you.." He placed his right hand on her hip „ I could enslave you..." his other hand rested on her waist „Or I could make you my queen." He whispered. And Serena was speechless. That made Loki so dangerous, he could change from angry and violent to his teasing trickster-self within seconds. Serena realized she did actually like him, and she couldn't explain why. After all, she was his prisoner.

All the sudden, Loki let her go, and backed a step away, smirking. „I'm not sleeping in the guest room tonight. I saved your life today so I deserve a reward."

* * *

She could impossibly sleep like this. Not with Loki placed so close behind her, his arms around her waist. A shirtless norse god in her bed. After all what happened this day, it seemed so unreal and even though she had protested, he had just laughed and laid down next to her under the covers. Suddenly, Serena had a wierd thought: How would Nick Fury react if he knew Agent Jones was sleeping in the same bed with the enemy. Agent Jones. Jones was her parent's name, but her real name was different. Serena Freyasdotter of Vanaheimr. It didn't sound right, but fitted more to the Prince of Asgard, the god of mischief next to her. She wasn't only different. She belonged to two completely different worlds at the same time.

* * *

_I'm sorry it took me so long to update a new chapter! :) I hope you like this one, especially the Loki/Serena moment ;) _


	45. Chapter 44

-„We don't have another choice." The Allfather's voice echoed through the hall as the small council went quit. Odin sat on top of the table, his left eye didn't show any emotion.

-„Allfather, please reconsider it. Dark magic is too dangerous, and I don't think Midgard is worth it." A woman with golden blond hair said, sitting on the left side of the long table. Her hair was unusually short for a woman, it was straight and reached her chin.

-„Skadi, it's not even a question. It is our duty to protect Midgard-" Thor started.

„_Your_ duty" Skadi corrected coldly. The goddess of hunt and wilderness glanced at the Prince of Asgard, her eyes were storm-grey and showed no comprehension.

Njörd nodded: „And there's no real danger. Loki may be causing some trouble on Midgard, but it's nothing we couldn't control. We just need the Tesseract." Njörd sat in front of Skadi, on the right side, next to Freya.

-„No real danger? Didn't you hear what I said? Do you really think we can control Thanos and a Chitauri army? Because that's what Loki is planning. He want's to lead them trough the portal and I don't know how Thanos manipulates him, but we're all lost if Thanos gets the Tesseract." Freya hissed.

Skadi chuckled. „Thanos doesn't manipulate anyone. Loki is mad, that's all there is, Vanir."

Suddenly Heimdall raised his deep voice „The Princess of Vanaheimr is right. I can't see Loki, but I can see the trouble he causes around him. He stole the Tesseract and plans to fight against the Midgardians." Freya had to opress a shiver as she heard the title Heimdall had given her and her brother Frey next to her tensed.

She wasn't really a Princess, not since Vanaheimr lost the Aesir-Vanir-war thousands of years ago. Before the war, Vanaheimr had been an independent realm and Freya's mother Yslanna had been Queen. Now Vanaheimr was ruled by Odin. The Allfather had arranged the truce, Frey wasn't King, but still a Lord and in charge of most the ruling on Vanaheimr. They were allowed to live in peace, but Freya had to marry Njörd, an Asen, to seal the new forged bond between the two realms.

Some of the gods had noticed Heimdall's words and didn't look very pleased. They didn't trust her, Freya realized. But they trusted Heimdall.

„Heimdall has seen it and so have I. It's the truth." She added and looked to Thor. If someone was on her side, it was him. Freya was well aware of the love he held for the girl he had met on Midgard, she felt it radiating around him. „Loki may be a treater, but he's still the Prince of Asgard. If he is under Thanos' influence, we have to safe him as well."

Skadi snorted scornfully, but froze under Odin's furious glances.

„Loki will pay for his actions. I will decide his fate, but until then, he's still my son. I want you to leave. All of you." The gods and goddesses left the room relunctantly. „Exept Freya, Frey, Heimdall, Kvasir, Thor and Baldur." Especially Njörd and Skadi were angered by Odin's command, as Freya noticed pleased.

„Baldur has seen the future. Loki will indeed lead the Chitauri army." Odin explained to the remaining gods, and Freya gasped. „Why didn't you tell this to the small council, Allfather?" she asked. „Because I don't intent to let it happen." He muttered. „I agree that we have to protect Midgard. That is why I'll send Thor help them.

„So you already made your decision. The council meeting..." „ was just a farce." Freya completed her brother's phrase. The sibbling represented Vanaheimr in the council, and they always looked like they didn't fit in at all with their blue garments and silver armour and jewellry. Even though Frey was tall, he seemed almost delicate next to Thor. Still he was a skilled, agile and graceful fighter. Odin didn't answer their question. „Thor has to go to Midgard. You are skilled with magic, so find a way to travel to Midgard without the Bifrost."

He pointed at Freya and Baldur.

Frey was not a magician, even if he had a connection to the unfathomable magic of Vanaheimr. He could use Heijastin and from time to time, Frey dreamed of people he loved who were far away from him. Heimdall had his gift, but nothing more. Kvasir was Odin's adviser, an old man with streaks of grey in his blonde hair who prefered silence over words.

Baldur on the other hand was Frigga's brother, a few hundred years younger than her. He was a bit chubby, with red cheeks and bright blue eyes. His blonde hair was in a mess and his eyes were shiny. Freya knew him as cheerfull and sweet, and he was able of powerfull nature magic and visions.

Freya bit her lip. Odin had never appreciated magic, not as he appreciated strenght. Loki was the best magician in all realms, and Odin never noticed it. Freya was powerfull, but in a different kind of magic. Manipulation emotions, healing people and prophetic dreams were her forte. She could travel between the realms, and she could transport relatives, as they were bound by blood.

-„I can't move him to Asgard. Loki knew hidden ways between the realm, but I can only use Världartor."

-„Can't you use the portal for me, Freya?" Thor asked.

-„No. I don't even know how it works. Vanaheimrmagic has no spells or written rules. It works by blood and intuition. Only my mother and Freya can travel with me, they are the only one who can use Heijastin as well, since they are of my blood. The portal has been passed down since the beginning of time in the royal family, and it was designed to be used only by our family."

Baldur sighed. „I'm not familiar with this magic, I'm sorry, Allfather."

-„There is only one way." Kvasir muttered.

-„Skadi is right. Black magic is too dangerous. We can't control the consequences." Frey commented.

-„We don't have another choice" Odin repeated. „Freya, I want you to summon Hel."


	46. Chapter 45

Loki, Clint Barton and Serena sat around the small table Loki had declared to be their place for „council meetings".

-„Freya is a goddess?" Barton asked.

Loki nodded.

-„And Agent Jones is her daughter."

-„Yes. I know it's crazy." Serena said patently.

-„And we can use that for my plans." Loki added. „In a week, Heinrich Schäfer, the owner of

will present his art collection in Germany." He looked to Barton who nodded confirming. "I'll be the distraction and Barton will take what we need."

-„What's my part?" Serena asked curiously. „You'll be a part of my distration" Loki smirked „And you'll hand every information on the Avengers to me. In Germany, there will be so many humans that your power could be useful."

-„But Serena can just control people by touching them." Barton intervened and Serena bit her lip. Now it was too late.

-„Not at all." Loki frowned. „There is no need to."

-„You're a pretty little liar." Clint said, looking at the red-head in front of him and smirking about his joke Loki couldn't understand. „Haha, you're so funny, Barton." Serena said sarcastically. „Actually, no. Respect for lying to Fury, Jones." Barton replied raising his eyebrow.

Serena glanced at him and spoke to Loki. „I can control many people, but it's difficult and it doesn't last long."

-„That's why I'll train you. The god of mischief and magic is the perfect teacher for a little Vanirlady." Loki grinned.

* * *

Serena began to understand Loki, even without being able to use her power on him. There were two sides of him, the Trickster and the god of evil. The Trickster was the god of mischief, and this Loki was playful and cunning. His walk would be even more different, more relaxed and casual, with a smirk on his lips. It was easy talking to him, and Serena was even having fun in their conversations. But then, he could change within a second to the god of evil, and Serena noticed the dark shadows in his eyes. He seemed burdened, lost, full of anger and hatred and sadness. And when she spoke to him, he would be cold and arrogant.

She felt like it had become easier to get access to to the Trickster with the time they spend together. The next morning, she answered him questions about Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff and Tony Stark. _Traitor._ The word rushed through her mind, and Serena tried to hold back as much as possible, especially about Tony. Loki seemed to have read her thoughts.

-„ Don't worry Serena. Barton already told me more than you. Yet the day will come when I'll command you to fight them. There are your enemies now." Serena swallowed. Tony Stark would never be her enemy, not after everything he and Pepper had done for her when she needed a family. Working for Loki ment chosing between her brother and her best friends. It ment also chosing between Taylor and the fate of the world. It was a situation without issue, Serena realized. For the moment, she had chosen Taylor and she was helping Loki. And he was right, there would be the day she had to choose again, her vow and her family or the lives millions of people. Whatever Serena Jones would choose, she would hate herself for sacrificing either of them.

* * *

_Please leave a review! :) Thanks to Sonya-Valentine who noticed I wrote Bart Clinton instead of Clint Barton :D xoxo_


	47. Chapter 46

Summoning the Goddess of death was a serious and dangerous mission. Hel was bound to obey Odin, with a magic oath that lasted forever. But she was cunning and would find any loophole to turn against the Allfather. Freya paged through an old, heavy book. It belonged to Loki and it was about the different species of magic. Freya slightly followed the runes with her fingertip. Every magic came with it's own danger and restrictions.

Such as Jotunmagic, which worked only during low temperatures and was often bound to sertain objects, as the casket of winter.

Asenmagic was used with spells and rituals, runes or symbols. It was the kind Baldur practised. Not everyone had the same talent: Some wouldn't need any help from spells or objects, others would just have a specific ability, like Baldur who controled nature and had prophetic visions.

Vanaheimrmagic was bound to blood, as only the royal family of Vanaheimr could even practise it. Other than that, it obeyed to no rules. Controlling it took years, and even Freya couldn't fully understand her powers. Heijastin and Världartor had been on Vanaheimr since the beginning of time and they were as old as the Norns, and yet no Queen knew who built or created them.

-„I don't like this." Baldur muttered. Freya glanced at him and answered determined „Of course you don't, My Lord. But like the Allfather said, it's our duty to protect Midgard. The consequences of Black Magic are maybe the better option compared to what Thanos may cause if he succeeds." The boy shrugged but lit up the candle as Freya had commanded him. Freya held back a sigh. Loki would have been a way better partner for this, Baldur was nice and talented but soft and weak compared to the god of mischief.

Actually, Freya never had asked him what magic exactly he used. But when she learned Loki was Laufey's son, it had all made sense to Freya. His powers were a combination of great talent, the waste knowledge of the library of Asgard, his intelligence and his Jotun heritage.

The goddess shook her head, trying to concentrate more on her task. Baldur lit up nine candles on the large rock. Hel lived in the underworld and was bound to the earth, so Baldur, Freya, Frey and Thor had made their way to the mountains.

-„Lady Freya? What exactly are those consequences?" Thor asked. The big god of thunder watched her with his honest blue eyes and Freya coulnd't help but notice the difference between Loki and Thor. They were like night and day and she wondered why everyone thought they were really siblings. Heijastin knew the truth and so did Freya.

-„Evil and dangerous creatures live in realms far away from Yggrasil, like the planet Thanos and the Chitauri are from. Every realm belonging to the tree is covered by a magical protection. But the use of black magic weakens it, and makes us more vulnerable to our enemies." Freya paused and traced a circle around the candles with chalk. „And tree starts dying."

She took a step back and looked over her work. A circle of candles was all she needed.

-„When Hel is here, you have to be quiet. Everyone. Frey?" she asked and felt his hand taking hers.

-„I'm here, sister." His familiar voice calmed her down. They were the rightful Queen and King of Vanaheimr, the children of Northa and the blood of Alyanna. There was no reason to fear Hel, the queen the Underworld.

* * *

_I just had to include an explanation for the "black magic" which is only mentioned in the movie. That's why I decided to fill this hole in my story, especially how Thor got on earth without the Bifrost. _

_Since I didn't have many reviews I don't really know if you like the Freya/Asgard-Part of the story, so please tell me what you think! ;)) _

_Liebe Grüße! ;)_


	48. Chapter 47

„Close your eyes."

Serena obeyed and opressed a shiver as she felt Loki's breath on her neck. „Lesson nr. 1: Relax" he said quitly. He was standing closely behind her, which made it even harder for Serena to calm down. Loki took her hand, but Serena didn't react. She was going to show him what she had practised with Tony. „I will help you, guide you with my magic. Just let it happen, don't fight against me." His hand was cold and his skin smooth, however the young woman stayed focused. In the darkness, a few lights lit up like small flames, and Serena controled the emotions of every person in the building. They danced around as Serena watched them in amazement, but as soon as she tried to change them, to influence them, her vision went black again. Frustrated, Serena turned around and exclaimed „I can't hold it any longer, I tried but I can just control a one person at the time." A smile played around Loki's thin lips. He was pale, but looked better than the day he had appeared on earth the second time, she noticed. „Try it again." He demanded softly. Serena sighed but closed her eyes again. This time, she felt a sudden rush of cold, blue energy rushing through her mind. It wasn't burning ice-cold, but a pleasant cool feeling, giving her strenght. The lights burned in front of her, and Serena tried to make them burn brighter. One by one, the fires lit up a little more, and instead of leaving her in the dark, they remained shining in her vision. Loki's cold energy helped to hold the connection to all those people when suddenly, she heard loud noises from the balcony under them. Serena smiled proudly, the voices were a man and a woman fighting angrily. „Fury. Well done, my lady." Loki's green eyes beamed amused as Serena opened her eyes again. „Why did it work this time?" she asked him and Loki's smile grew only wider. „I linked my magic to yours, as I have done it with your mother once. It makes you stronger until you learn to hold the magic longer. You'll see, it will get easier with my help."

„Can we do it again?" Serena noticed that she was still holding his hand, but she didn't mind. She was too overwhelmed by the experience of controling all those little lights. It had felt like her light was burning a little brighter too. Loki nodded, and instantly, Serena opened her mind again. „Why can I not see your light?" the woman asked carefully. „Because I only linked my magic to yours, not my mind." He chuckled. Serena tried again, and this time, she included even more people in her vision. A laugh escaped from her, as she felt lighthearted and joyfull. It was so easy know, and the beauty of those human lights surrounded her. Then, two things happened at the same time: Serena sent out more energy and Loki took her other hand, enforcing the link between them. Suddenly, a blue light lit up directly next to her, and Serena's mind reached out. She already expected to touch the ice-wall again, but there wasn't a wall. A rush of emotions hit her, surprise, anger, confusion, fear and sadness. So much sadness Serena felt like drowning in the darkness of his mind. Before she could react, Loki regained control and built the walls up again. Serena's eyes widened and she took a step back, shocked. „What did you do?" Loki hissed and looked like a caged animal. His eyes darkened, his voice was cold and threatening. „I..I don't know how..." Serena stumbled.

The link was too strong. Suddenly, he felt the warm presence of Serena's mind, a silver rush of feelings. As quickly as possible, Loki defended himself against her. The girl let go of his hands and jumped away, a few red strands of hair in her face and her mouth forming an `o´. They had been standing on the balcony of her appartment, and now Loki was breathing heavily. This had been a mistake. What did she know? Her presence had been much stronger than back ago when he first met her, and him underestimating her could ruin everything. „You're not human" the girl whispered. And Loki's own laugh sounded cruel in his ears as he replied: „Of course not, stupid woman" She just continued staring at him „I had no idea you were-" „What?" he interrupted her harshly. „A god? _A monster_? WHAT DID YOU BELIEVE?" he yelled and glanced at her furiously.

„NO. THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANTED TO SAY!" Serena was yelling too, know that she was over the shock. For a few seconds, Serena and Loki were just staring at each other, then Serena took a deep breath and started again. „That's not what I wanted to say. Your mind is different than any other I've ever touched, there's so much more... energy? Magic? I'm sorry, I don't know what happened and I don't know how to explain it." Loki was too taken aback to be upset about the fact that she just had yelled at him. „So you don't know I'm.." he stopped. She didn't know about Frostgiants, even less about how to recognize one. At least he had thought so.

-„..A frostgiant?" she whispered. „I read that in a book about norse mythology and now that you mind was so... cold compared to others' I thought it could be true. But I don't know what it means." Serena spoke quickly, not letting him time to react. She reached out her hand and touched his cheek lightly. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and then opened them again. Loki's skin wasn't pale white anymore, but blue with dark patterns. His eyes were red and looked at her with an expression Serena couldn't immediately place. „It's true. I am a monster." He said. Shame. Loki was ashamed of his birth. „Listen to me, Loki, please" she pleaded softly. She acted out of intuition and went on. „It's your choice. You can choose who you want to be, being a frostgiant doesn't make you a monster. I know this must sound dull to you, like a lie or an excuse. But when I first met you, Loki, I didn't see you as monster nor do I now think of you like someone completely bad. Please stop it. Stop it all now before it's too late. Because when all this is over, you will be considered as a monster and not because your a frostgiant." She took her hand away, and Loki's skin regained his normal color. „It's already too late." He said coldly.


	49. Chapter 48

_„Father! I could have done it!" _

_„No Loki"_

Serena woke up, gasping. Loki was already up, standing in the doorway. He looked sad, and Serena knew the reason. „How did you sleep?" he asked bitterly. „Not well. Loki... I..." „Having dreams is one of the consequences of touching someones soul. Your mother is an expert in that matter. It's called dreamvision." He explained without even waiting for her stutter. „You are connected to me." "_Connected_? So I'll just keep having visions about you?"

-„I've told you, Freya is much more experienced in this kind of magic." he was dressed in his armor as Serena noticed, it missed only the golden helmet. „Germany. It's this evening." She stated and Loki nodded. „We should get ready."

* * *

-„How do I look?" she asked smiling as she came down the stairs. She had found the perfect dress for the ball, a long, fitting dress in a dark, almost black emerald colour with lace details. It contrasted to her red hair, braided in a long fishtail braid over her right shoulder. Her dress left her shoulders bare, and her white skin contrasted to the green dress and the flaming red hair. A few strands of curly hair framed her face wich was glowing in excitement. Serena knew her part of the plan, but she wasn't nervous. Loki seemed determined, still Serena hoped he would change his mind.

„You look..." Loki searched for words, which was absolutely atypical of him. „You look worth being Freya's daughter." He finished. Serena chuckled. „Since I haven't seen her it's not easy to take as a compliment." Loki smiled and answered: „Believe me, it is."

* * *

The music was playing and groups of people stood together chattering, others already dancing to a slow valse. Serena began to look nervous and searched Loki's eyes. He was gorgeous in his black suit with a grey scarf. His scepter changed into a cane, which he balanced casually when he walked down the stairs into the main hall. „My lady, would you do me the honor to dance with me?" he said, smirking as he noticed how shaken up she was. „Do not worry, everything is going to work out like I planned." „That's exactly what I fear" Serena muttered and Loki's smile grew wider. He stopped and turned to her, holding his arm for her to hook in. Together, they walked down the stairs.

The girl was stunning, Loki tought. But he noticed her chewing on her lower lip and looking nervously around. He on the other side was excited. He knew what was going to happen and he almost felt happy.

_If the Tesseract is not handed to me... _

Quickly, Loki repressed the thought of the Other. Loki wouldn't fail.

„Is everything alright?" Serena asked, and Loki was surprised her worries were genuine. „Of course, pet." He said a bit to arrogantly, but he saw in her eyes that he hadn't convinced her. He took her hand and twirled her around. „I hope you can dance" he teased while pushing her towards the dance floor, where a few couples were dancing.

- „Of course, pet." She said, imitating his tone and chuckling. Loki placed one hand on her hip and took her hand with the other. Pleased, Loki noticed everyone was looking at them, men and women showing envy and admiration at the same time. As the Prince of Asgard and the Princess of Vanaheimr, it was only natural that they seemed out-of-place between all those common humans.

Serena oppressed a shiver as Loki touched her back lightly. Again, she was so close to him she could feel his breath on her skin and see his blue eyes sparkle. Somehow, it didn't even make her nervous. For a flash of a moment, Serena believed she was supposed to be here. In Loki's arms, dancing around, the lights around them. She relaxed and let Loki guide.

After a while, Serena's mind reached out and she felt the light of a woman next to her light up. Happiness, excitement, desire and something Serena couldn't really describe: A burning sensation, making the colours of the woman's soul brighter. Love. The woman was in love with... Serena waited until she catched a glimpse of another man standing next to her, smiling.

Loki felt the tension building up in her. He couldn't explain her change of mood as Serena's face turned pale. „This is wrong. I'm here, dancing with you, but you want to hurt all those people." She stuttered.

Love. She couldn't let it happen. If Loki succeeded, all of this would end in chaos. People would get hurt, even die. Heinrich Schäfer was only one of them, as well as the unknown woman, who was in love with the man next to her. Loki's touch and the dance had made her forget what she was doing. Betraying mankind for her brother.

Suddenly, Loki gripped her tightly, pulling her closer to him. Loki acted out of a sudden impulse, but he couldn't bear the look of despair in her eyes anymore. He knew he would regret it later.

She let out a small cry, but Loki covered her mouth with his finger. „Listen to me." He commanded. As she nodded, he continued. „You're free to go. You and your brother Taylor. You have my word that I won't stop you nor hurt you. I release him from the powers of the Tesseract. Go where ever you want to but go somewhere safe." Serena's mind needed a second to process what he had just been offering. „You're letting me free?" „I'm releasing you from your oath." Loki affirmed.

-„Now go. Quickly."

-„And your plan..?"

-„Still the same. Go before I think otherwise. Don't go through the back entrance, I commanded to kill anyone who tries to escape."

Tears of relief rolled down her face. She was free. Taylor was safe. „Thank you." She whispered into his ear „You're no monster."

And then her lips brushed his cheek slightly, and before she could give him a kiss, he turned his head so that she met his lips. The kiss was short and salty from Serena's tears as she ended it. „Thank you." She whispered again. Serena turned around and ran.

She felt the cold sensation of the kiss still tickling on her lips, but Serena ignored it. There was only one thing important now.

He had to clear his head. But her heated lips made it hard for him to focus. And he knew what he had to do.


	50. Chapter 49

Serena tried to make her way through the crowd but failed. The people were in panic, crying and trying to escape this dangerous man who had just murdered the host and went after them with a glowing staff in his hands and a helmet with long golden corns. She couldn't get out and most of the people were already on the place before the hall. Serena was almost blinded by her tears. Taylor. Loki. Taylor. Loki. The names dominated her mind, giving her a rhythm strong enough to hold on, matching her heartbeat. All the sudden, she felt she was outside, fresh air brushing her face. Serena turned around, trying desperately to find Taylor, but there were too many people. And in front of them, Loki, smiling viciously.

_Kneel._

Serena felt like in a dream. Strong arms catched her as she ran to the side of the building.

-„Taylor!" she breathed as she recognized the young man. A young man with chocolate-brown eyes, not blue.

-„Serena, we have to go!" he yelled, gripping her and pushing her into a shadow next to the walls of the hall.

-„You're back. You are..." – „Me again." Taylor smiled quickly but didn't let her go. „Loki is giving them a speech about subjugation or something. They're all kneeling."

_You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel._

Serena couldn't see him, Taylor was to tall, hiding her, but she heard his voice and shivered.

-„Taylor, come on, let me go, we have to do something!" she yelled, but Taylor didn't move. –„It's too dangerous, we have to find a way to get home!"

_Not for men like you. There are no men like me. There are always men like you._

That wasn't Loki. There was another man with a strong german accent, standing up to Loki.

-„You don't know what I did. I helped him."

-„So did I. We can't change it."

Serena just looked into his eyes and tossed him off. „It's not too late to save all of them. Including Loki." She said and ran back to the crowd, kneeling in front of Loki. She had lost her shoes and was barefoot, but she didn't slow down.

* * *

Loki could only laugh about such a stupid old man. As he wanted to kill him, the soldier had shown up, protecting the man with his shield. The power of the scepter threw Loki back. But Loki wasn't really weakened, he just waited for Steve Rogers to feel save and then attack him, stab him with his staff „STOP IT LOKI, PLEASE, YOU HAVE TO STOP IT" a cry sounded through the air. A woman's voice.

* * *

Steve Rogers. Her mind automatically identified the costumed soldier protecting the old man. Captain America. This was her only chance to stop this madness. If Captain America died, the consequences would be terrifying. Loki was lying on his back, the scepter in his hand, while Roger waited for him to stand up. He didn't know how quick Loki was. Serena trew herself between Rogers and Loki.

* * *

She came out of nowhere. Loki stood up, as quick as a snake and stabbed Steve Rogers through the chest. Except, a small woman with red hair was standing in front of him, and she was the one staring at him. And then at the scepter, piercing her chest.

Blue. White. Golden Corns. Black Hair. Red. So much red. It wasn't hurting, not really. It was just so cold, like ice splitters planted in her chest. Cold. Loki. Serena didn't understand. It happened so fast. His blue eyes widened in shock as he realized what just happened. He said something, but Serena couldn't hear it. She couldn't hear anything. Words rushed through her mind. Cold. Loki. Darkness.

_End of Part 1_

* * *

_This is it, guys! :) Part 1 is finished! Usually it wasn't meant to be that long, but at the end there was so much I thought it would be best to split it in 2 parts.  
I will re-upload the story to fix some language and grammar mistakes and post the second part at the same time._

But more importantly, thank you very much for supporting my story, it means a lot to me! I really hope you enjoyed it and liked my OC (Writing a likeable OC is difficult I think ;))

Please leave a review and hopefully stick with me for part 2! :D

**First Chapter for the sequel "Odin's son" is up! Story ID: 9490262 **


End file.
